OneTwoThreeFourFive Snapes?
by SlytherinGin
Summary: See Full Summary Inside.Chapter 18 uploaded. The school has been closed since the dream teams 7th year..the battle has been won on the side of light and two years later..the school needs three new teachers(No it wont be Ron Harry and Hermione back again).
1. Arithmancy,Charms and Herbology

ï»¿Summary: The school has been closed since the dream teams 7th year..the battle has been won on the side of light and two years later..the school needs three new teachers(No it wont be Ron Harry and Hermione back again) However Hermione does come back to teach along with people she would have never imagined! Hermione starts seeing Severus in a whole new way..I guess its diffrent when your not a student.  
  
Hello people Another Fanfic once again!!!!!! I know I haven't updated on Fuel and Gin but I have my reasons! My computer screen went out and I did not have a computer for 15 days!!!!!! It was like hell! Agh...anyways so yeah I got it back and while I had those 15 days with out the computer I was writing this story its not finished and I really like the way its coming out! So yeah this chapter is just sort of like a prologue so thats why its so short but ...'tis all good fun!  
  
Read and Review...  
  
~*~SlytherinGin~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Minerva." Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the desk, that was in his spherical office. Across from him sat Professor Minerva McGonagall, whom taught Transfiguration, was sitting nervously changing positions in her seat every two seconds.  
  
"Minerva" The Headmaster repeated. " Severus brother and sister-in-law will be coming to teach for the new school year. Along with their daughter. I believe she is the age of nine. Since this is the first time in two years Hogwarts has been opened again, we need three new teachers. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector gave their lives for the order during the last battle. It seems that Savaree, Severus brother, and Savarees' wife,Adnama, are skilled in Charms and Herbology. They will take which ever one they please, the matter will be discussed with themselves."  
  
" What about Arithmancy?" Minevera asked. Feeling uneasy of having 'FOUR' Snapes in Hogwarts. It seems the odds were against her. She loved Severus as a son as did Albus, However, if Savaree, Adnama, and Naobi were anything like Severus, she would have absolutely no choice but to go jump off the Divination tower.  
  
" Well my dear to ease your discomfort with four Snapes in the castle. I thought I would bring someone you approve of into Hogwarts, to teach as well." Albus had twinking blue eyes.  
  
" Really and who would this person be!?" Minerva was curious as to who SHE could possibly approve of. It was actually pretty hard for the stubburn woman to accolade anyone let alone approve of one.  
  
"Why Hermione Granger of course!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Remember I have the chapters posted in the Document Manager all I need is Reviews and I will post them!~*~ 


	2. Staff Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" All Professors please report to the Headmasters office at this time.." Came Professor McGonagalls' voice over the loud speaker.  
  
As Professor Severus Snape entered the room, he realized he was the last one to arrive. Severus sat down in a chair far away from all the teachers. Especially Professor Laura Ulrich. Now she was the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Despite what peolple say Severus never wanted the DADA position. It was just a rumor to help with Voldemort. Professor Ulrich was constantly trying to be forward with Severus. However, Severus would just push her away.   
  
Out of all the people in the room, which included;   
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration.   
  
Professor Remus Lupin: Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Professor Laura Ulrich: Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
Professor Sibyll Trelawney: Divination.   
  
Professor Bryan Binns: History Of Magic.  
  
Madame Pompfrey: Hogwarts Healer  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster.  
  
And of course himself  
  
Professor Severus Snape: Potions.( Master)  
  
Severus could only handle being around Minerva for a short amount of time since she seemed to gloat about her Quidditch team winning for seven years in a row, and the House Cup that sat proudly in her classroom. He had to stand being with Albus. Albus was more like a father to him than anyone would ever know. Albus was always their to reassure  
  
Severus. Lupin he could stand but their was still the school boy grudge. Poppy was the only other person in the room he could stand. She healed him so many times, after he came back from a Death Eater meeting, or a Dark Revel. Looking around the room Severus could see Professor Ulrich lick her lips seductively at him. If that was supposed to make him hard then she was out of luck. All that did was make him want to throw up. 'maybe she'll lick that up instead' flinching inwardly but doing well on not showing his emotions on the outside. Finally the Headmaster spoke.  
  
" We have found Replacement Professors for Charms, Herbology, and Arithmency. And they should be arriving any minute now."  
  
Professor Ulrich who also detested Trelawney was worse then the other Professors because she actually put Sibyll on the spot.  
  
" Sibyll, I am dying of curiosity. Do tell who are our three new Professors?" In a sweet innocent voice Laura croaked.  
  
" Why Laura I am afraid one of them is someone you wont like and the other two are.." Sibyll contorted  
  
Severus muttered something about just dying and to stop putting everyones' hopes up as the door opened and in stepped the four people he would have at least expected. 


	3. Four'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione Granger apparated in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione was admiring the castle when she heard two pops. The sound of Apparating. The war had took it's toll on Hermione just as it did anyone else. So by token she was constanly aware and alarmed if anything were to occur she would be well prepared. With out thinking logically Hermione turned around with wand raised high to a family of three.   
  
  
  
A woman carrying a child who looked of the age of nine or ten. The man, had long black hair, which was tied back, but only loosely. He was tall, and tanned skin, he had dark blue eyes. Hermione didn't understand why he looked so familiar. The woman had blonde hair that was wavy to her shoulder blades, light blue eyes, and a light golded color coating of skin. As for the little girl, she had dark brown hair, straight, to her shoulder blades as well. The child was a beauty, the looks of an innocent.   
  
" What bussiness do you have here at Hogwarts?" Questioned Hermione. Wand still directed at the family of three.  
  
The woman gave a low chuckle as she put her daughter down.   
  
"Our bussiness is anything but none of your concern honestly, However, under the circumstances of where I stand, My name is Adnama Calluci-Snape, this is my husband Savaree Snape, and our daughter, Naobi Snape. My husband and I are here to teach Herbology and Charms, where as my daughter, will be here adventuring the castle grounds." After straightining Naobi and her robes, she smiled at Hermione. "And what busniss have you here, Gazing at the castle as if you have never been here before,or have you? Also, having your wand at my family will of course, cause me to wonder about yourself???" Naobi looked from her mother to the stranger who still had not put down her wand.  
  
" Oh, I am truly sorry, Just being prepared, no one wants to be on the green end of the wand do they?" Hermione mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the three to hear. Pulling her hair back, doing some sort of twist and wraps she had long dark brown hair in a bun, with the wand being the support. " My name is Hermione Granger, I attended Hogwarts with my best friends,Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly, Of course we were 'The Dream Team' of Gryffindors. I helped bring the downfall of Voldemort two years' ago, which is why I am so uptight, I retained into the muggle world and I am now here to teach Arithmancy."  
  
" Well Hermione, why dont we go to the castle. I do believe we are being waited on." This response came from the man. Savaree Snape.  
  
" Your Related to Professor Snape?" Gasped Hermione.  
  
Savaree and Adnama laughed." Yes, he is my little brother. Is he really that bad? I mean to make you shriek like that?" Savaree laughed even more redding his cheecks.  
  
" Well I hold alot of respect for him but, I know he only thinks of me as a Gryffindor know-it-all from when I was a student here.'' Hermione moaned and realized something. "FOUR!" Hermione shouted.  
  
" 'Four' what you silly girl!?" Savaree asked amused and annoyed at the same time.  
  
" Four Snapes!'' That was all it took for Savaree and Adnama to burst into fits of laughter. Only to be pulled out of it when Naobi walked up to Hermione and questioned.  
  
" Where is my Uncle Severus?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Jealousy and Curiosity

Okay People Thank you for the Reviews! This story to me is totally original. I don't think of it as a cliche but if you think so....Shame on you! lol noo....Thank you for everyone who is reading...how do you like this chapter? Do you want more ? Lemme know! So Read and Review..Flamers.. I am going to say the same thing someone else said I will use it to cook my smores.  
  
II my Reviewers:  
  
Antigonesev: I am so glad you think of this story cute and awsome I like it too....  
  
Snapecake: I love your Username! Of course I ll post some more could you give me more reviews?  
  
Marydoan: Thank you! .  
  
GreekGoddess1: YOU are my first reviewer! Thank you! Love you lots! Fuel I updated..ONE person reviewed...really pisst off about that. Gin I will update soon since I have a five day weekend. You really think this story is brilliant thank you so much! BESOS! (kisses in spanish)  
  
As Severus watched the four people he would have never expect enter the room his heart skipped several beats. Severus looked at all four faces before landing his gaze on the little one. Naobi. His niece, the only child besides his godson, Draco Malfoy, he could tolerate.  
  
As Naobi walked into the room her dark brown hair went flying in every direction as she searched for her favorite and only uncle.  
  
" Uncle Severus!" Shouted Naobi while running towards Severus Snape. Everyone except Adnama and Savaree, looked astonished as Severus picked up Naobi. The reason everyone was so surprised was because he, the old mean wicked bat, was being nice, let alone being nice to a child. Hermione was gaping like a fish but her self concious kicked and told her to stop looking like a dead fish. She would look extremely unattractive. Hermione also replaced her surprise with logic. She should have expected a bond between Naobi and Professor Snape. What other child went around asking for Snape! Well of course, if they were to serve detention would be another story.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore chose this time to welcome the new professors. " Here are our new Professors! Some of you might remember each other. Some may not. Indeed, I will introduce our new faces. This is Adnama Calluci-Snape." Waving his hand towards Adnama as if showing a famous car off. " This is Severus' sister-in-law. This is Savaree Snape." Albus nodded to the eldest Snape who replied with another nod." This is Adnamas' husband and Severus' older brother." Albus smiled at the room full of teachers and then at the little girl in Severus' hands. " This young lady is Naobi Snape. Adnamas' and Savarees' daughter." Naobi smiled at the old man introducing her. ' funny looking old man ' She thought as she waved at him. Albus gave a curt wave and then introduced the old Head Girl." Some of you might remember or have heard of Hermione Granger, she was Head Girl and was top of her class for all seven years. Including, I must add the Highest NEWTs since Ptolemy." Hermione blushed at the comment. "Hermione will be teaching Arithmancy. As for Adnama and Savaree." Albus turned to the two. " Have you decided which position you will each take?''  
  
'' Adnama will take Charms and I will teach Herbology.'' Savaree said with authority in his voice.  
  
'' Then that settles it. Why don't you talk among yourselves for a little while. Then you may go to your rooms to prepare for tonights celebration.''  
  
Immediately Professor Minerva McGonagall attacked her most praised student.  
  
'' Hermione!'' Minevra shrieked. '' It's been too long since I have seen you. Two years. My goodness child you have grown so much! Two years away from the magical world!'' Minerva was making Hermione do twirls so she could see how much Hermione had truly changed. Finally meeting Hermiones' eyes she asked '' Hermione what have you been doing in the past two years?''  
  
'' Well in the muggle world, someone called Agent McKinsey said she could make me into a role-model for all women and girls. A model. Do you know what a 'Model' is?''   
  
'' No, I dont believe so.'' Minerva shook her head.   
  
'' Well a model is someone who show's off their good looks and clothes.'' Hermione smiled. '' Being a model you are trained on how to walk, smile, fix your hair, and fix your make-up. You walk on runways for show's. Women and girls look up to models wishing that they themselves had their clothes, wish to be as skinny, wish to be as tall, or wish to be the model period. I found it interesting so I agreed.'' Hermione's face fell for a second. '' No longer was I the bushy haired know-it-all Gryffindor, who was best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly and helped in the downfall of Voldemort." Hermione was looking up at the spherical ceiling so she didn't see Minerva flinch at He-who-must-not-be-named. " Actually, they don't care if you were dumb as a toad or smart as I am, all they cared for were looks. So, they dressed and fixed me up and I was happy but, I missed the wizarding world terribly. As if my prayers were being answered Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter questioning about a position and I accepted. As for the rest of my story is unknown I can not tell you. So we shall wait for it to be told.''  
  
Remus Lupin who had came in mid-conversation was now giving Hermione a warm hug.  
  
'' Welcome Back 'Mione. You look great.''  
  
'' Indeed she does Remus you keep your paws off of her!'' Scolded Minerva. Remus pretended to looked hurt by the comment.  
  
'' Professor McGonagall!'' Hermione laughed.'' Remus would absolutely never! He is to busy with Luna Lovegood wrapped up around his little finger.'' Remus looked shocked.'' Yes, Luna owled me and told me everything. Anyways, when she comes back it's her last year-....'' Hermione face looked at Remus who was looking at Minerva scared. Hermione's mouth made an 'O'. Much to their surprise. Minerva laughed.  
  
'' I have told you once I have told you twice It is Minerva child. Don't worry about it Remus I know what it's like. Just all I have to say is be discreet.'' Minerva smiled and walked over to where Albus was sitting at his desk.  
  
'' She is talking about Albus is she not?'' Hermione asked.   
  
'' Yes, she is. When Minerva was in her seventh year, Albus was her Transfiguration teacher. They got involved itimately but discreetly.''   
  
'' It's so sweet.'' Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
'' I knew that woman knew something.'' Remus huffed.  
  
'' She seems to get it from Albus doesn't she?'' More of a statement then a question.  
  
'' It sure is going to be hard for me to get used to calling everyone by their first name.''  
  
Remus smiled.'' You will get used to it. I have a feeling you will be sticking around for a while.''  
  
As everyone was engaged in their own conversation Severus, Adnama, and Savaree were having one of their own.  
  
'' How come you didn't tell me?'' Hissed Severus to his older brother, as he fixed Naobi in his lap.  
  
'' What! And ruin the moment of recieving the expression on your face. Utterly surprised!'' Savaree laughed deeply. '' No my dear brother, you only have a few moments as it seems so let me enjoy it.''  
  
Naobi who was in Severus lap, decided that it was her turn to go see who all these Professors were. Untangling herself from her uncle, Naobi slid off his lap. Looking around the room to see what of interest to her, she walked towards Professor Ulrich and Professor Trelawney who seemed to be in a row.  
  
'' Which one don't I like? Is it the Granger girl? Or is it one of the Snapes? Savaree is kind of hunky not nearly as Severus, but hunky.''  
  
'' I will not inform you Laura, fate will take it's course.'' Sybill replied in a misty voice.  
  
Naobi who was only nine, but extremely smart, didn't care about fate. These two dunderheads were talking about her family, and she wasn't liking it one bit.  
  
'' Don't talk about my family you old hags!'' Naobi shouted upward towards the two female professors.  
  
Laura and Sybill were shocked. They hadn't seen Naobi creep up on them while they were in their heated arguement.  
  
'' How dare YOU!'' Shrieked Laura Ulrich, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
'' I see the Grim in your future child. Go now and never return for you will destroy us all.'' Sibyll predicted with a false tone. Just to scare the little girl away. However, this little girl was no fool!  
  
Hermione, who had particualary took fond of Naobi, overheard the shriek that came from Professor Ulich or something and turned and over heard the two yelling at Naobi.   
  
'' Would you excuse me for a minute Remus?'' Interrupted Hermione as Remus was talking about his lesson plans for the first years.  
  
'' Sure 'Mione.'' Remus looked hurt for being interrupted but covered it.  
  
Hermione walked away from Remus and was soon by Naobi's side. Never did she know that at the same moment she was going to get Naobi, Adnama was about to, only to be pulled back by Severus. Adnama looked in Severus' eyes as he looked at Hermione. 'oooo sevvy has a thing for the Arithmancy teacher...awww...'. Releasing her self from her brother-in-laws grasp she straightened her robes and the three Savaree, Severus, and Adnama watched with curiosity as to what Hermione was going to do.  
  
'' Professor Trelawney, I know you are not filling Naobi's head with crazed ideas such as predictions of her death. And for the love of Merlin. Can't you come up with anything besides the Grim. It was old in my third year.'' Hermione voiced with dislike in it as she could muster.  
  
'' I have always said that you do not have the inner eye Miss. Granger.''  
  
'' Yes, thankfully. Anyway, '' Hermione looked down at Naobi '' Darling do you believe in Divination?''  
  
'' Nope, not one bit.'' Naobi smiled taking Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled. She really did like this child.  
  
'' Excuse me, but who do you think you are?'' Questioned Laura Ulrich.  
  
'' Why, I do believe Albus made the introduction, but since you have ear wax.'' Hermione paused. '' My name is Hermione Granger. And yours would be?''  
  
Laura could not stand this woman before her. Before her stood a beautiful woman who was young and full of life. She was even Harry Potters best friend. Helped destory He-who-must-not-be-named. When she walked in she had looked at the other Professors to see their reaction to the three new teachers. When she looked at Severus he had his eyes on the woman before her and after seemingly realizing what he was doing, stared at Naobi.  
  
'' It is Professor Ulrich to you.'' She spat.  
  
'' Since you didn't listen to the introduction Albus gave, you would have known that I am the Arithmancy Professor. So therefore as a collegue don't try to uphold me in your nasty tongue. It would be wise to address me as Professor Granger.'' With that Hermione turned around but looked over her shoulder. '' Do not treat Naobi with such haste, her intellect upholds yours plus I strongly believe you wouldn't want to deal with her parents or uncle.'' Walking towards Severus, Adnama, and Savaree who were looking like fish out of water.   
  
'' Adnama, Savaree I advise you not to let Naobi near Trelawney. She will continuosly foretell your child's death. This lady Ulrit or what ever. I have no idea who she is but I don't think Naobi should be around her. I am not trying to tell you what to do with Naobi I just seem to have grow fond of her.''  
  
'' No, Of course not. Thank you, I was going to go say something and probly duel those both wicked witchs but I was retained by Severus. He seemed to trust that when you walked over there, you were going to handle it well. And well you did.'' Thanked Adnama Calluci-Snape.  
  
Hermione beamed and looked at Professor Snape(Severus) Who was watching her intently.'' Thank you Professor Snape.'' Hermione gave a nod. Before Severus could say something Naobi interrupted.  
  
'' Hermione?'' This came from a voice below her. Four sets of eyes came to rest on Naobi.  
  
'' Yes Naobi?''   
  
'' Thank you.''  
  
Hermione smiled.'' No problem sweetheart.'' Hermione bent down and kissed Naobis forehead.''Adnama, Savaree, Professor Snape I will see you at the Professors feast tonight. Good Day.'' Nodding curtly, she left the office after giving Remus a final hug and words Severus couldn't hear.  
  
As Hermione walked out she never knew that a pair of eyes were watching her so intently. Severus Snape couldn't believe how much Hermione had changed. He remembered at the final battle in the Quidditch pitch.   
  
Flash  
  
Hermione was looking around with bushy hair swaying with the wind and dark circles under her eyes. With one last wave of her wand she she transfigured her clothes to what muggle clothing looked like and apparated with out a goodbye to anyone. Before she had left though. Before she left the magical world for two years. Their eyes connected and he swore he could have saw love in her eyes. Love for him. Although he never knew because she had left without a trace of where she was going.  
  
End Flash  
  
Not that Severus knew but three pairs of eyes were on him. Two filled with curiosity. These sets of eyes belonged to his brother and sister-in-law. They looked at each other and back at Severus and just knew what Severus was thinking. He had an attraction towards the girl. Another pair of eyes was filled with jealousy. Professor Ulrich jealous of Professor Granger. The way Severus was staring at where the girl once been was not the kind of stare he gave her.   
  
''Ahem'' Came a fake cough from Adnama. '' We will just go ahead and get ready for the feast tonight. Severus we will catch up later.''  
  
'' Uncle Severus, could I come with you please!?'' Naobi practically begged.  
  
'' Of course you can, love, just ask your parents first.'' Severus said to his adorable but conniving niece.  
  
'' MUM!'' Adnama was right there and heard the whole exchange she knew that once Naobi and Severus were together in the same distance for even a mile she couldn't keep the two apart.  
  
'' Of course, darling, but you better behave young lady I mean it.'' Adnama was sweet voice but then serious tone.'' Severus, if she bothers you our room is the portrait of the white tiger on the third floor.''  
  
'' Nonsense, she will be fine.''  
  
With that everyone went to their destinations to get ready for the feast. 


	5. Enter Bliss and Dinner

''Adnama?'' Savaree Questioned.  
  
''Yes, love?'' Adnama answered.  
  
''What do you think of the Arithmancy Professor?''   
  
''Savaree, you know I like her. Truthfully, Naobi seems to like her as well. She has a high level of intellect, from what Albus told us. Personally, I think she would be great for Severus.'' Chuckled Adnama.  
  
Savaree looked at his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked toward their painting on the third floor." You believe that a child,as she, could bring Severus happiness.''  
  
Adnama removed her husbands' arm as they stopped at the top of the third floor.'' Savaree.'' Adnama said appalled.'' Honestly, Do you not see a beautiful woman when you look at her. Even though we are married doesn't mean that you don't have eyes. I would feel sorry for you. Besides that she is a lovely, she is young and she has infinite knowledge. It seems she is just as smart as Severus.''  
  
Adnama said with anger in her voice.  
  
Savaree at his wifes determined face.'' You are right love. I am sorry. Why don't we just question Severus and Hermione on their attitudes on each other at the feast.'' Savaree knew he was in trouble with Adnama. He knew of only one way to make it up her. Savaree moved up to Adnama, tilted her head slightly, wrapped his arm around her as his free arm roamed her body. Hearing Adnama moan and tilt her head even more to allow Savaree full access knew all was forgiven.Savaree smiled.'' Let's finish this in our rooms. I want to prove I only have eyes for you.'' Savaree whispered as Adnama looked dissappointed but allowed Savaree to guide her into the rooms.  
  
''Luna'' Adnama whispered.  
  
The portait of the White Tiger swung open. Adnama walked in, turning around she saw Savaree whisper Nox with a wave of his wand and then entered her bliss in the darkness.  
  
~*~ In Severus' Private Rooms~*~  
  
'' Uncle Severus?'' Naobi called across the room.  
  
'' Naobi I'm here I just wanted a book.'' Severus replied as he entered his common room from his private library.  
  
'' Oh,em 'kay.'' Naobi jumped on the long black leather couch.''What is it like to be a Professor?''  
  
'' Much to people's dismay I enjoy teaching. Only not to students such as Neville Longbottom. Children with gifts as potions making I enjoy teaching to.''  
  
'' I think I want to be a Professor.''  
  
'' Naobi, you can be anything you want to be. Should you choose to become a Professor, what exactly would you teach?''  
  
'' Charms like mum, I don't like Herbology. It's all eeky and dirty. Plus you get cooties. Or..Potions like you.'' Naobi looked at the ground and started twirling her dark brown hair. This was how anyone knew Naobi was thinking. Seeing as she was thinking extremely hard, Severus decided to wait untill she voiced what was on her mind. It didn't take long for Naobi to voice what else she was thinking. Severus was just surprised as to what she said next.'' Or you know....Arithmancy like 'Mione.''  
  
'' You mean Granger?'' Adnama nodded. 'So that's the nickname Potter and the Weaslys would call her.' '' You seem to Like Mi-Professor Granger alot.''  
  
'' Jupz! 'Mione is very pretty and she's very smart. She doesn't like Divinitions either.'' At this Naobi screwed up her face to show how much she didn't like the subject.''Uncle Severus would you please read to me before dinner?''   
  
Knowing that the discussion about Granger was over Severus obliged. '' Indeed, yes come here.'' Severus commanded. Naobi jumped on Severus lap and laid on Severus chest as Severus read *~Siddhartha~*  
  
When it was time to go to dinner Severus and Naobi walked in to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~ In the Great Hall. Dinner.~*~  
  
Severus walked in the Great Hall with Naobi at his side. Already at one long table was Minerva who was in conversation with Miss. Granger. Albus was entertaining Remus with some new muggle candy. Sibyll and Laura were whispering to each other, as soon as Laura spotted Severus she licked her lips. Severus cringer and sat down putting Naobi between himself and Minerva. As Severus looked around he noted his brother and sister-n-laws absence. After waiting for five minutes he was growing impatient and was about to take his dinner in his rooms, Adnama who looked extremely exhausted with Savaree who looked very pleased walked in. Adnama sat next to Hermione and across from Naobi. Savaree sat next to his wife and across from his little brother. When Severus was about to give Savaree and Adnama a good insult, Albus stood up to make his announcements.  
  
'' The house-elves have been informed that tonights dinner would be a feast to celebrate our new teachers.'' Despites Lauras' snort he continued.'' So let us enjoy our feast and continue to learn more of our where-abouts and catch up on old times with food in our stomachs.'' With a clap of the Headmasters hands the food appeared on the plates.  
  
In the beggining of the meal the Professors and Naobi were silent enjoying the food the house-elves cooked. Hermione looked up from her plate to see Naobi playing with the food on her plate. Hermione decided to entertain the little girl.  
  
'' Naobi, which house would you like to be sorted into when you attend Hogwarts?''  
  
'' I know there is Slytherin. Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Severus were in it. So I want to be in it too. What other houses are there?''  
  
'' Well there is Hufflepuff. I strongly believe you will not be sorted in that house. There is Ravenclaw for the smartest of witchs and wizards. Then you have Gryffindor known for the brave.''  
  
'' Well Ravenclaw doesn't sound to bad. Hufflepuff no, definitely not. Gryffindor sounds okay. But, Slytherin sounds more for me.'' Naobi flashed smile to Hermione.  
  
As Adnama was listening to the conversation she decided she should join in to see Hermione and Severus got along.  
  
'' So Hermione when you were a student, you were in Gryffindor?'' To Hermione's nod she continued.'' How was it you weren't put in Ravenclaw?''  
  
'' The Sorting Hat said I could go to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and which one did I want. I wanted adventure so I choose Gryffindor.''  
  
'' I see. Well what were your best subjects besides Arithmancy?''  
  
Severus who had been listening to the interrogation Adnama was giving Mrs. Granger and couldn't help but say something.  
  
''Miss. Granger was 'O' level in all subjects except for Divination.''  
  
Hearing this compliment from Snape made her blush a cinnamon color. Severus couldn't help but stare at her. She looked gorgeous when she blushed.  
  
'' So Hermione what else hace you done that none of the teachers know of. You can spill it out now, you wont get into trouble.''  
  
'' In my first year I lied to my Professors about a troll.''  
  
Severus sneered.''You have never been good at lying, we all knew you were lying. The Professor's and I were just without proof. You have never been good at lying.''  
  
'' It seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Don't worry though being best friends with Harry and Ron has improved my lying.'' Hermione laughed and muttered something.  
  
'' What was that Hermione?'' Questioned Adnama. Liking the interactions between Severus and Hermione.  
  
'' I lit Professor Snapes robes on fire at Harry's first Quidditch match.'' Hermione said. Severus head snapped up.'' It was only because we thought that Professor Snape was after the Sorcerers Stone!'' Hermione rushed quickly. The Severus shoulders sank a little.  
  
'' I should have known.'' Severus sneered  
  
Minerva decided to join the party as well.'' Did you know that 'Mione solved Severus' potions riddle?''  
  
Now Severus was looking in Hermiones' cinnamon brown eyes. He would NOT could NOT believe that.'' Is that true Miss. Granger?' Shock evident in his voice.  
  
'' Yes, sir.'' Hermione still didn't drop his gaze.  
  
'' Oh would you two stop! You are collegues no need for sirs or Miss! Hermione meet Severus. Severus meet Hermione.'' Adnama chided.   
  
'' SO what else have you done Hermione?'' Severus asked. Hermione was shocked. This was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. And she liked it.  
  
'' Mhm..In second year I brewed the Polyjuice Potion and found out that Salazar's pet just so happend to be a Basilisk.  
  
'' You could have not!'' Severus nearly shouted. Now the whole table were listening to to her confessions.  
  
'' Yes I did Severus.'' Hermione looked at him. Eyes intact. Neither willing to back down.'' Third year I had the guts to smack Malfoy, I was the only one to figure out Remus was a werewolf, plus in the Shrieking Shack I stunned you. In fourth year I was the one who found out about Rita Skeeter being an unregeistered Animagus. In fifth year I led Umbrige to the cenatours. In sixth year I discovered that besides you, Minerva, Draco Malfoy, Merlin, Albus, and Voldemort I have Wandless Magic powers. In seventh year I helped in the downfall of Voldemort. Or do you not remember? I was the bait. I dueled over fifty death eaters using my wand and wandless magic. I have done alot of stuff that you nor the rest of the staff knows.''  
  
All the teachers watched amazed. Hermione was only given credit from her teachers and parents. Not from public as was Harry. She wasn't the person who loved the spot light but she wouldn't mind once in a wile to have her name in the headline once or even twice. The time when her name appeared was when she was 'supposably' having an affair with Vicktor and cheating on Harry. She only kissed Vicktor. She never dated Harry. Once she did with Ron but realizing that it was like Ron dating Ginny they broke up and stayed best friends.  
  
'' I'm sorry Severus. Headmaster, please excuse me. It seems I feel rather ill, and will take dinner in my private rooms.'' With the Headmasters' nod as permission Hermione swung her legs over and left the Great Hall.  
  
Adnama was blown away. This woman was a genius yet, she didn't remember hearing anything about her, besides she was Harry Potters' best friend.'' I will go see how she is. Albus, where are her rooms?''  
  
'' Hermione's rooms are on the sixth floor to the right. The portrait of a woman in the library.'' Replied Albus.  
  
As Adnama was about to stand, Savaree made a proposition.  
  
'' I think Severus wants a few words with her. Don't you little brother?'' Savaree said as he pulled Adnama back in her seat.  
  
Catching on Adnama gave a small wink to Savaree.'' Your right. Go ahead Sev. You really do need to talk to her.''  
  
Severus finally got out of his daze. He had been staring at the door where she left. He didn't hear the conversation between Adnama and Savaree. He did hear where her rooms would be.'' Excuse me, I need to talk with Mis-Hermione. Good Evening.''  
  
As Severus walked out the door he missed the twinkle in Albus bright blue eyes, and the jealous green eyes of Laura Ulrich. 


	6. Guilt and Games

Sorry I Haven't updated in a real long time! Report cards were coming out and I needed to work to get higher grades. Eh! And Exams! I don't know what I received for each mark but, I didn't find out about Biology but other then that I am sure I Aced my exams. Now a thank you to my reviewers.. or you can just skip and read and then you know REVIEW! Lol thanx!   
  
I am really sorry I didn't thank you for reviewing for Chapter 4 But I was in such a rush to post chapter 5.  
  
GreekGoddes1: I know I can not believe Sybill would do that she is a bitch isn't she. Thanx for your review!  
  
DKC: I know I really don't like Trelawney so yeah I m going to make her into a huge bia! :P   
  
Sirius Star Holder: Don't think I have forgotten about Gin! Nope I know I haven't updated in sooo long but, I m going to write a long chapter to make up for it! Muchos Gracias! Muy besos… Si, alegre tengo muy escribe.  
  
Snapecake: YOUR SUCH A DARLING! I just love your Name. I know I already said that but I have to say it again! Jes it is the Slytherin in you but who can blame you! Not Me! Lol! I will keep writing you keep reviewing!   
  
Kira: Jes Adnama is nice isn't she! She is based on me. Adnama is Amanda backwards. I don't know if I said that already but oh well. And why can't Hermione be a model! Why not? Lol jes review again please!  
  
Rileywolf133: Sorry this update was a lil slow! Hope this makes up for it !  
  
Ghost: Your such a sweet heart! I will make Ron and Harry make an appearance and Draco of course! I wrote this chapter entirely different with Ron being in the picture but I decided to go with this one! But bare with me I will have them in here soon!  
  
Disneyluver: I know you said to e-mail you don't worry I am going to but I didn't want to leave you out in here! No problema! De Nada! You update every chapter and I will love you for ever lol ! Your too kind!  
  
Deb ^..^ .: I do hope this is getting good! I do not want to disappoint any one! Here's another update!  
  
Snapecake: Aww sweetie here's your update!  
  
marie lebeau: I am so glad you decided to read Harry Potter and then read my fic! I used to read Inuyasha (anime) All the time but I felt the urge like you to read Harry Potter! And now I started writing for HP! What does your Name mean!?  
  
Ghost: Here you go darling!  
  
ChildofNite: I know I like Naobi to. Too cute.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running slow then faster and faster.  
  
Stairs.  
  
Their were to damn many.  
  
The stairs just seemed to be extending so that Hermione was running on the steps over and over.  
  
Hermione turned around and ran down the steps. Soon she saw Neville, Seamus, Justin, Hannah, and her parents. Their faces emitted pain and with cries towards Hermione they faded away. Neville, Seamus, Justin, and Hannah had died for the order. Judy Nieves-Granger and Eddie Granger of course had not died for the order. They had died for being parents to a muggle-born witch. One thing in common from all of her friends and family. All died from the hands of Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Hermione had been the bait during the final battle. Before Hermione had truly became intact with her wandless powers, Lucius Malfoy had grabbed her and was harassing her. When she started controlling her powers Lucius warned Hermione that he would get her again. And Indeed he probably would. Lucius escaped from Azkaban.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and screamed " Stop!"  
  
The steps turned into a slide as it did when boys would try to sneak in the girls dormitories. Hermione fell down on her back. as the slide ended, hitting her head on the ice-stone, cold floor.  
  
" Damn." Hermione muttered.  
  
Standing up Hermione looked behind her expecting to see the slide again or at least the steps.   
  
No.  
  
It was him.  
  
Again.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the blonde haired man stepping backwards.  
  
" I told you I would come back for you. I didn't get a chance before. But, Now I do get my chance. My turn." Lucius Malfoy said, content in his voice.  
  
" Oh, and who says that?" Hermione asked summoning up her courage. "Your Master is gone. Voldemort is no more!"   
  
" Do not call him by his name you foolish little girl!" Hissed Lucius.  
  
" Voldemort! Voldemort!" Hermione chanted like a four year old picking on a two year old.  
  
Soon Lucius had thrown Hermione on the floor and covered her mouth with his hands.  
  
" You will be a good little bitch and listen to your 'new' Master."   
  
Hermione bit Lucius hands, and as he let go Hermione screamed. " I have no Master, you piece of shit!" Lucius was screaming in pain his hand was now bleeding.  
  
" You will regret that you were ever welcomed into the wizarding world you filthy mud-blood!"   
  
Then a sound of knocking came.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran to the entrance of her rooms.   
  
When Hermione had left the feast she ran all the way to her rooms, entering her rooms she realized how tired she was. Transfiguring her professional robes into a t-shirt and shorts, she climbed into bed.  
  
Hermione always had the dream about the stairs, seeing her friends and family. It reminded her of Harry's dream about the Ministry. Although, this time it was different. Usually Malfoy threw her onto the wall and she would be magically bond to the wall. Then he would take a knife and cut her body while sexually assaulting her. This time, this time was different. Why? Knocking rang in her ears again.  
  
'damn door.'  
  
Pushing the portrait door open Hermione was surprised to find who was standing not even three feet away from her.  
  
" Miss. Granger?"  
  
" Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned confused as to what the hell Severus Snape was doing in front of her rooms.  
  
" I need to talk to you." Severus answered her unasked question.  
  
" And this is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Hermione snapped after yawning. Agitated that he even had nerve to show his face in front of her after his and her performance at the feast.  
  
" Yes, It is that important, you silly little girl." Severus snapped right back.   
  
' How dare she question me!?' Severus fumed.  
  
" Well do get on with it. It is late, I have lesson plans to prepare for the term."  
  
" I actually came here to apologize but seeing how its unappreciated due to beauty rest, I will leave. Good night."   
  
Before Hermione could reply Severus was already descending the stairs. Feeling guilty Hermione sulked her way back into her bed. She could deal with the mean old bat tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
As Severus walked in his classroom, it was the route to get into his chambers, he didn't see the green eyes starring into his back. No, he didn't need to. He could sense her.  
  
" Professor Ulrich, I think you should get out of my class room right now." Severus commanded/   
  
" And if I don't?" Questioned Laura.  
  
" I will remove the anti-freezing charms and spells and you will be dead by the hour." Severus smirked looking up to see Laura Ulrich close to his face.  
  
Too close.  
  
" You want her. You don't want me? Why is that? I can make you want me." Laura tried in her best seductive voice. Thinking she actually did something right she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Severus didn't move. Plain shocked.   
  
How many damn languages did he have to learn so she would get through her thick head that he said no and no was his final answer.  
  
With Laura leaning closer, closing her eyes, Severus turned around and started going through files in his desk.  
  
Laura hearing the ruffling of paper, she opened her eyes. Seeing Severus completely ignore her built up rage in her body. It was about to be voiced when it was already silenced by the light tap of finger nails at the door.  
  
" Enter!" Severus called exasperated and hopeful at the same time. Praying it would be Albus to rescue him.  
  
Be damn his luck when in walked Hermione Granger.  
  
" What can I do for you Miss. Granger?" Taking in her shapes since she only had a light robe to cover what she was wearing before in her rooms.  
  
" I see you have 'company'. So I will leave you alone. Good night Professor Snape." Emphasizing Professor.  
  
" No, by all means 'stay'. Professor Ulrich was just leaving." Severus said hiding the plea in his voice.  
  
" I was not." Voiced Laura Ulrich.  
  
Hermione smirked. Payback was sweet. " No, by all means, Professor Snape." Hermione purred. " I was just coming to apologize for my behavior tonight, seeing as how your busy I will just talk to you tomorrow." Hermione smirked again at her ex-potions masters' expression.  
  
" Good night." Hermione said once again. Rushing out the door and quickly closing it. Casting the concealment charm on her self and stepping behind a light post she heard Severus shout.  
  
" OUT!" When the door opened Severus shoved a disgruntled-disappointed looking DADA Professor out the door.  
  
Before Laura could put up anymore protest Severus slammed the door in her face.  
  
Severus felt and knew that Hermione was still their, and was watching the show.  
  
Payback. He would get her tomorrow. 'Well Gryffindor know-it-all you will get yours tomorrow.'  
  
If Severus would have listened he would have heard Hermione laughing her ass off all the way to the sixth floor of Hogwarts.   
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review again or for the first time I don't know just do it please! 


	7. Mornings and Meetngs

**I know I haven't been updating. Honestly, I had no idea that once I went into the AP It would take much of my time on school days. Then on the weekends if I didn't have a project for any of the teachers I tried to go out, out of the house, I did try several times to update but I had a major writers block. I will update now because of SUMMER! Thank you lord. But that doesn't mean I don't have homework over the summer. Er...We have summer reading can you believe that! Anyways, I will update frequently now. To my reviewers! I want to say thank you to all of you.  
  
Deb .. aka DKC - Yeah I know wicked Nasty dreams, well you know how the dungeons are so cold, I just put that he put like anti freezing charms, so when the students came down to his class they wouldn't freeze but we still have to have them cold don't we ;D  
  
SnapeCake- Ah! I missed you! Lol! I wrote more! Finally, but I did.  
  
Disneyluver- You told me to hurry up and I didn't :( Im sorry! Hope you can forgive me!  
  
Anonymous- Heres More More More  
  
Ghost- Happy Belated Holidays to you!  
  
Marie Lebeau- As long as I m in this with someone thanx a bunchez  
  
Chanty- Thank you so much! I ll make this story as interesting as possible, And actually Laura Ulrich is my cousins name...lol She s my favorite too...To bad I m turning her into a bytch. :D  
  
Colldfire05- I m keeping it coming now !!!  
  
Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, More will be posted ASAP, and as soon as I get some more reviews. Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**  
The next morning Hermione woke up satisfied with last nights parting with her former professor. After taking a shower, putting on dark blue robes, and putting wavy hair in a bun, with the wand as the support; Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. Descending the stairs, she realized her room was on the sixth floor. Why was she so near the tower? Trying to catch her breath, Hermione walked into the huge hall. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling she watched as it was a dark gray with many clouds. She hadn't realized how early she woke. Looking out of the windows closest to the Great Hall doors she saw the same image. 'Guess it's about five o'clock.' Hermione was used to getting up this early. She had to, so her personal assistants could fix her hair and her make-up for a brand new day.  
  
Sighing Hermione sat at the only long table. The house-elves must have forgiven Hermione for her S.P.E.W. idea in her fifth year because magically her favorite breakfast appeared before her. Scrambled eggs with bacon, toast, and orange juice. As Hermione started eating, a grumpy looking Snape walked in.  
  
"I hadn't imagined you to be an early bird, Savaree." Hermione smiled at Savaree Snape.  
  
"Good Morning to you too." Savaree smirked and sat across from Hermione. He watched Hermione s plate with hunger and soon his own plate was in front of him. The same as Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Good choice." Hermione said with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
After about twenty minutes Hermione finished her food, said good day to Savaree and headed for the library. Madam Pince never locked the library over the holidays in school; hopefully she didn't lock the doors over break. As Hermione opened the door and the smell of old books hit her she closed her eyes and whispered "Thank you, God." Hermione went to the right corner of the library where there was a door that led into another part of the castle but with more books. Walked in the circular room she looked up at the books. Smiling she went to the Muggle section. Hermione had found this room the second day of school. However, she found the muggle section three weeks into school. She was terribly disappointed in herself for having to wait so long to find the section. Grabbing a handful of books Hermione sat on the long couch. Engrossed in her book, she hadn't heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Even over the summer Miss. Granger you are enticed by books. You should be careful." The potions master said. Hermione had jumped when she heard his voice, but didn't allow Severus Snape the pleasure to know that she had gotten distracted while reading.  
  
"Really _Professor Snape_? And why should I be careful exactly?" Hermione asked finally looking up from her book. Severus was looking at her intently as if studying her. Once their eyes met he looked away. A very unSnape thing to do. He looked back at her.  
  
"Pity, it's a pity, Miss Granger. I thought you would have at least enough intelligence to figure the answer to the most obvious question." Severus said in a singsong voice. Hermione glared at him. Deciding it was too early in the morning to play games with the potions master she walked to where he was standing on the top steps. Shutting the book, placing it on the end of the railing where a table stood, Hermione questioned Severus.  
  
"Well then _Severus_ it must not be that obvious not is it?" Hermione sneered. Severus seemed amused at the know-it-all not being able to answer his question.  
  
"_Miss Granger_, I warn you. You books will only put you in danger especially since you show the world you are interested in them." Severus said as she ascended the steps. Hermione sighed and stopped on the step right in front of Severus.  
  
"Surely there is a point to this lovely lesson isn't there Professor?" They looked at each other intently. Giving up on having a staring contest she walked around Snape. Severus stretched his arm to block Hermione s way.  
  
"It's your weakness Miss. Granger remember that. Your weakness." Severus turned around and walked out. Following him to see if she could have the last word. She looked across the library and saw the end of Snapes black robes as the door was slammed shut. Hermione flinched unintentionally. 'Such a basturd sometimes' Hermione thought.  
  
After leaving the library Hermione realized it was an hour after noon. She had to get to Muggle London. She was going to visit Harry Potter, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. After she went to her quarters and washed up put light make up on, she walked downstairs towards the apparating point. On the third floor she was tackled by a pretty little girl. Naobi.  
  
"'Mione!" Naobi hugged onto Hermione waist. Hermione smiled kneeled down and gave Naobi a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked at where she had come from and saw Severus and Savaree talking. "'Mione, where are you going?" Hearing Naobi talking the Snape brothers looked at Naobi and saw who she was talking to. Granger.  
  
"I m going to Muggle London Naobi, I need to visit a few friends." Hermione smiled and picked herself from the floor. Naobi grabbed Hermione s hand and dragged Hermione to where Severus and Savaree were standing. "Daddy, May I go with Hermione?" Naobi asked with a plead in her eye.  
  
"Now Naobi, I don't think Miss Granger would want you to go with her, if she has business to attend to." Savaree said looking at Hermione and then Naobi. Hermione saw the sad look in the little girl's eyes. Honestly how could anyone tell her no?  
  
"That would be nonsense. If you allow Naobi to come with me she will be in good hands." Hermione asked. Savaree looked as if he was going to say no until Severus questioned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione looked as if she wasn't going to say anything why would she tell him where she was going. "She is my only niece; I would like to know where she is going." Ah, that made sense Hermione realized.  
  
"I'm going to visit a few friends." Surely he knew who her friends were. Severus sneered. Indeed, he did remember. Severus nodded his head as an acknowledgement. Savaree seeing this trusted Severus judgment.  
  
"Alright, I want her here in time for dinner though. Adnama will kill me if anything happens to her, and I'll be sure to harm you if something does." Savaree s voice warned.  
  
"I completely understand." Hermione bowed her head. "Well, come on Naobi. We haven't much time. I don't plan to stay long. "Hermione and Naobi walked outside of Hogwarts and to the apparition point.  
  
Hermione apparated Naobi and herself to Harry's and Ginny's flat in Muggle London. Before she knocked on the door she thought of how she was going to explain not seeing them for two years and 'oh look, this is Snapes niece. Oh and by the way there are four of them at Hogwarts this year did you know? Its fascinating news really.'  
  
Hermione smiled down at Naobi and knocked on the door. She was hoping Ginny would open the door but much to her dismay it was Ron. Ron looked at Hermione as if trying to recognize her.  
  
"Blimey 'Mione! Bloody hell it's good to see you!" Giving Hermione a huge hug she smiled and answered.  
  
"It s been a long time, it's really good to see you to." Hermione was watching Ron's reaction as he looked at Naobi.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron started." You should have told us you had a kid with a giant." Ron whispered.  
  
"Ronald Weasley for the love of Merlin! Get out of my way!" Hermione and Naobi stepped inside the average sized flat. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter came from outside on the porch and gave their missing friend a warm welcome. When it all came down to it, Ginny was the one who broke the ice.  
  
"Hermione, who is this?" Ginny gestured to Naobi. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You guys, I would like you to meet, Naobi Snape. Our former Potions professors' niece. And the daughter of two Hogwarts professors. I'm the current Arithmancy professor. I missed you guys terribly, and I m sorry for never responding back to Hedwig, and I hope everything will be better now." Hermione said in one breath. Voice shaky because she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Ginny immediately went to Hermione and hugged her. Harry gave her a quick embrace and a pat on the back while Ron asked.  
  
"How can you be in Hogwarts and have FOUR Snapes!?"

* * *

**Read and Review please! Thanx.  
  
SlytherinGin**


	8. Stories and Babies

Thank you to the lovely three reviews I got….Made me sad but I was happy to get some.

Angel4eva3: Thank you so much! I think Naobi is cute to! I hope you enjoy this story! I cant believe you think this is one of the best HG/SS stories… I have read way to many good ones to believe that.

Emma Snape: Don't worry beb something very bad will happen to Laura! Hee hee…not telling…but yes I love HG/SS ships I cant see Snape or Hermione with anyone else. I was thinking maybe Hermione with Remus I might read some. But I m obsessed with Snape so I doubt I ll like Remus.

MoonAssassin13: I love you just because you User Name I love the Moon. Um…Heres more! Glad you love the fic!

That's all my reviews…. L But its okay read on!

"Honestly, Ronald! You can never see out of the small box can you?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"What small box?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing, Ron, never mind." Hermione sighed. Hermione, Ginny, and Naobi walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Hermione told Ginny all about Teaching, Laura Ulrich, The four Snapes, and their former Professor Trelawney.

"Do you want some cookies, Naobi?" Ginny asked. Ginny wanted to get on the good side of Naobi. She was always fascinated with potions, if she did something right maybe the Potions Professor at Hogwarts would take her as an apprentice for her seventh year and she wouldn't have to take several other subjects. Hermione was always good at potions, but it was never something she was seriously interested in for a career.

"mm Sure." Naobi greatly accepted the baked chocolate chip cookies.

"So how long have you and Harry been living together Ginny?" Hermione asked. " I know Harry said something in a letter about you two wanting to move together. I just didn't have the nerve, and the time to write back."

"Well.. You see it was hard to get my parents to let me move in with Harry since I have a school year left." Hermione eyed Ginny confused. " I told them if we made it through the final battle I will be able to make it through one school year even if it is my NEWTs. Then they brought up the money but Harry quickly said he had enough money so me and him could live till the end of our days without having jobs, and still have more then two estates in each country. So they lost that battle and I moved in with Harry!"

"Wow." Hermione sighed. She deeply wished she would have someone at least stand up for her.

"Yup, So anyways, like Ron said, how are you going to stay at Hogwarts with four Snapes?" Ginny quickly changed the subject seeing Hermione s look.

Hermione blushed. " Honestly, I get along great with three of the Snape family members. One guess who I m having trouble with." Hermione smiled

"Um…Let me guess." Ginny put on a thinking pose." Severus Snape?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Bingo."

"The way you just said "Bingo" has me thinking 'Mione, maybe you and Severus could become friends?" Ginny questioned

"Right…and when that happens Harry will get the balls to marry you and Ron will move out of your mothers." Hermione said exasperated.

"Hermione, you should really watch your words…" Ginny laughed. Naobi had sat quietly through the conversation. Ron and Harry had finally came into the kitchen and talked with Hermione and even question Naobi a little before Hermione and Naobi had to head back to Hogwarts for dinner.

Hermione and Naobi used the floo to get to Hermiones room. "Naobi, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes 'Mione thank you for taking me! I can't wait to tell Uncle Severus and mum and dad how much fun I had." Hermione sighed. Great if she told 'Uncle Severus' then she was going to get it. Especially since Ron and Harry had the greatest time introducing the broom stick to curious Naobi." I like Gins cookies, they were really good."

"Good, I m glad you came with me. Now lets go to dinner before your mum chops my head off and feeds it to the hippogriffs.

When Hermione looked around in the Great Hall only the Snapes, Minerva and Albus were there. Hermione walked in holding Naobi s hand. Naobi ran towards her mum and dad giving them a big hug.

"Mummy missed you honey!" Adnama said giving her precious and only daughter a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" I missed you to mummy, but I had a great time with 'Mione!" Adnama looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her. "

" She was nothing compared the friends I have to take care of." Hermione smiled, thinking of Harry and Ron.

"Yes, Severus was mentioning who your friends were and about them. Mrs. Potter and Weasley? Savaree Snape asked getting up from his seat so Naobi could sit where he once was and he could be on the side of her.

Severus, Minerva, and Albus watched the conversation

"That's them." Hermione sighed. Hermione sat across from Adnama and next to Severus.

"So _Hermione…_what did your friends have to say?" Before Hermione could snap at Severus, Albus and Minerva stood to excuse themselves from dinner.

"Why is no one here?" Hermione asked, blantly ignoring Severus.

" From what I know, most of the professor s left to stay with family before school starts." Savaree answered.

"Shouldn't they have done that in the beginning of the holidays?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not everyone is like you, such insufferable know-it-all." Severus sneered.

"Severus!" Adnama screamed at Severus.

"No, It's okay Adnama. I dealt with this man's insults for seven years I can deal with it for some more. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Better to be such an "insufferable know-it-all" then to be a mean old greasy bat!" Hermione sneered at Severus.

"Severus, Hermione, you two need to stop acting like children!" Savaree yelled.

Severus and Hermione were staring at each other. Both pissed off with each other for the others insults. They were both brought out of their revere when Naobi simply said.

"They act like babies because they both like each other."

You'll get the reactions next chapter!

SlytherinGin

R&R


	9. Demanding

**This is to my reviewers….Read if you want if not skip and read story and of course review! Thanx**

**Cs: Heres more even though its short…Sowwie**

**JediKnight2: Evil! :D**

**Angel3eva3: lol Thank you so much! I appreciate it a lot! I updated but its major short. So I ll update soon though with a longer chapter**

**Chibi06: Thank you for thinking the plot is original I think so too! And I m so sorry I made a mistake with names its kind of hard having so many people in the fic. I ll try not to do that again.**

**MoonAssassin13: Thank you! :D Here s the reaction.**

**Antigonesev: Thanx a bunch!**

**Sirius Star Holder: One of my favorite reviewers is back! Missed you bunches! Hola mi amiga! Honestly I can read what your saying in Spanish and I can speak it. But I m in the dark when I have to write it. Im a horrible speller. I know.. I should be ashamed of being Mexican and Puerto Rican and not knowing how to spell! :(**

* * *

Hermione whipped her head at the little girl seated between her parents. Hermione shook her head. No. She couldn't like her the damn Potions Master. Nope. She wouldn't admit to it…even if it was true. What. No she didn't. Final answer…agh maybe not… Hermione turned around to see Severus staring at Naobi. Before Severus and Hermione could say anything Adnama and Savaree stood up. Pulled Naobi up with them and walked out of the Great Hall. Without even a good bye. 'Damn, alone with this basturd.' She looked at Severus who was glaring at the door, where the three Snapes left.

"Professor Snape I-" Hermione started.

"It's Severus.. Hermione." Severus snapped.

"Fine. Severus." Hermione turned got out of her seat and started walking out the Great Hall. Hermione heard steps behind her but thought it was just Severus going to his rooms. Thinking of everything Hermione climbed the stairs to the sixth floor. Hermione whispered her password and entered her room. Throwing off her robe she turned around to see one angry Severus Snape.

"What the hell are you doing in here!? How did you get in here!?" Hermione screamed.

Severus walked close to Hermione nose to nose. His head bent so he was touching her. Pushed her against the wall and gave her a very demanding kiss. Hermione moaned into Severus and wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed him closer to Her abdomen. Severus groaned and thrashed his tongue in Hermiones mouth. Hermione s tongue battle for dominance but settled for submission. She couldn't believe she was kissing Severus Snape. Oh hell it didn't matter.

When Hermione and Severus broke the kiss. Severus smirked.

"That's a good reason to be here." Hermione blushed. She felt very weak. Hermione held onto Severus shoulder. Slowly she looked up at Severus.

"Indeed, Naobi was right." Severus lightly kissed Hermione small nose. " I'm not one to display my affections in public Hermione. However, behind closed doors, I can make you feel like a goddess. Think about it." Severus gave her a small kiss on the lips and left her rooms.

" Well that sure was a nice proposal." Hermione sighed. Pressed her back against the wall and slid down. "Got to love this place." Hermione smirked and got ready for bed. After all tomorrow was the Sorting Feast.

* * *

**I m cutting it here! Haha! Sorry. No I have to…Friends coming over and don't really like the paring HG/SS…I should kill her but anyways. Read and Review**

**SlytherinGin**


	10. New Enemies and Old Enemies together

** This is a thank you to all my reviewers. If you want just scroll down and read the new chapter. Then if your kind and not lazy…you will be kind enough to review. Now go read. :D  
  
CanadaChik2128:** Thank you. I know I have seen nothing but the Adoption and Marriage Challenges. I have no problem with them some are very good. I would like some free writing though.  
  
**Sabrina:** I don't know if this is long enough. It sure did take me a while to write though. I had a mini writers block. Thank you for the review!  
  
**Cs:** Well, Honestly, I hardly see Severus as a talkative person. Maybe if he is on a particularly 'Potions' of course.   
  
**PoetryChik:** I am a big fan of Granger/Snape. I was searching for a site like LordandLadySnape.net and I found this hate site of the pairing I was really pissed. Anyways, thank you bunches.  
  
**Angel4eva3:** Well I really didn't have any real 'true' interaction between the pairing in this chapter and I don't think it s really long but it s going to build the plot for the interaction so.. here you go! Oh and Don't worry I ll kill my friend eventually ! HAHA!  
  
**Emma Snape:** Love the username. Like I said to Angel4eva3. More true interaction between the pairing later. Thanks for your kind review.  
  
**Antigonesev:** Of course Naobi is a smart girl. She s Naobi! And I think that would be a good enough reason if Severus ever came into my room too ;D  
  
**Anarane Anwamane:** Just what does your username mean? Thank you for the review!  
  
**Chibi06:** Let me know when you write the Snape fanfic. I would love to read it. You should make it with Hermione though. I m sorry I just truly love the pairing!**   
  
Anamifan1988:** You know that's when I know when you have a good cliffhanger ;D Thanks for the Review  
  
**Lil' Annie:** Thanx Hope this is good enough!?  
  
**IYWriterGirl:** Smiles Thank you. Here s your update.  
  
**JediKnight2:** Thank you Thank you Mwahhahahaa I love being called evil.   
  
**Redlady27:** Thank you very much. I know no one can seem to understand our poor precious DADA professor…haha just kidding.

**  
**The next morning Hermione woke up, washed up, and put on dark black robes over a muggle dark blue blouse and a slight flare black dress pants. Since she was teaching now, she wanted to give the impression that she wasn't a student anymore. Hermione now wore contacts. She wasn't blind, nearsighted, or farsighted. Hermione just loved the color Moonlight. She cast a one minute hair color spell to see how she would look with long curly black hair. The look was very beautiful with her light complexion, moonlight eyes, and the dark robes. It was just too much of a change. Wanting to be shown as a professor more and being someone completely who she was not, wasn't going to work for her. Hermione watched as her normal golden-brown hair fell across her shoulders down to her side. Instead of the color change Hermione pulled half her hair up and put it in nice half up half down style. Curling the upper half and straightening the bottom Hermione satisfied with her appearance made to her new Arithmany class room.   
  
When Hermione turned into her classroom, she looked around. There were the tables as in the dungeons, with three stools per table. The room was quit dusty. It hadn't been in use for two years of course it would be. The house-elves had been sent to Grimmauld Place to clean. It was also a good place in case an intruder came in. A house elves magic is much different then one of a witch or wizard.  
  
Hermione's classroom was now spotless with help of a couple house-elves that came and dropped her some lunch. Turkey sandwiches. One of her favorite lunches. Hermione was reading one of her Arithmancy books that she had took from the restricted section in the Hogwarts Library, when the door burst open.  
  
"Damn it." Hermione muttered as Laura Ulrich pranced in the room.  
  
"So.. The little child has come to play Professor Arithmancy has she?" Laura questioned in a baby voice.   
  
Hermione was going to mock her and say something very out of character but Ulrich kept talking.  
  
"Listen up, little girl. I walked into the Great Hall and heard Savaree and Adnama talking about last night. You think just because I wasn't present at dinner that you can make a move on my fiancé." During the DADA Professors lecture, Ulrich had moved in front of her table, with both scrawny hands stretched to the side of her.  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Laura. In a sweet voice she said "Professor Ulrich." Hermione looked straight in the eye of Laura slammed her book shut and stood. "I have no idea who you think you're talking to, but you bet your arse you won't talk to me like that again!" Hermione s volume in her voice rose higher. "I'm assuming that you're taking medications for these allusions you're having with Severus because as far as I know he would never consider you to be his fiancé!" Hermione voice was now at the point of screaming. "I will do what ever the hell I please when you are present and when you are not, you have no authority over me." Hermione walked towards the door, so she could leave to the library to finish her book. Before she was completely out the door she turned around and smiled at Ulrich again. "Oh, did you know? Severus is a great kisser." Hermione walked out the door, seeing the shocked look on the DADA professors face. Hermione twirled around and stuck only her head into the door to look at Ulrich gaping like a fish." Aww…that's right. You don't know; See you at the Sorting Feast. _Professor_." She could hear the screams of outrage come out of her classroom. Hermione smiled and walked towards the library.  
  
Hermione walked absent-mindedly into the back of the library, sat at her favorite table; where there was just a little amount of light coming from a small rectangle window. Hermione opened her book and started to read. Soon Hermione finished her book now closed book. Hermione realized that while she was so engrossed in her book someone most likely the house elves had placed a white candle on her table. She looked up at the rectangular window and noticed how dark it really was. Hermione panicked what if she missed the sorting feast. Grabbing her book and walking out of the library she was surprised to see Remus Lupin walking towards her.   
  
Smiling he asked. "How is my favorite Arithmancy professor?"   
  
"Fine, I didn't miss the sorting feast have I?" Remus smiled.  
  
"Of course you did! No, I'm only joking Hermione. I was just coming to get you the students should be arriving any minute now we better hurry up." Remus gently placed his hand on her back and nudged her to keep walking. Even though Hermione was still talking to Remus, she was mainly thinking of the new students, seeing Ginny again; as a student, and well, of course, Severus. Remus and hers conversation were soon over as they stepped in the Great Hall. Only available seat left was one next to Severus and one next to Laura Ulrich.   
  
"Sorry Remus but I'm not sitting next to that wicked woman." Remus smiled and pulled out Hermione s chair. Hermione smiled up at Remus as he went over next to Laura.  
  
Hermione turned and saw Severus staring at her intently with his eyebrow raised. Hermione saw a flick of jealousy pass through Severus eyes as she looked in his onyx eyes.   
  
"You know, I'm waiting for the day Remus will ask Luna Lovegood to marry him…" Hermione whispered to Severus. Severus eyebrow only rose higher with a speck of relief in his eyes. 'Who knew that Severus Snape could be jealous? Ha.' Hermione paused something was wrong. As the Second years through the seventh years came in and sat down, Hermione looked around the Professors table. Why wasn't Minerva leading in the first years? When the Great Hall doors opened, one of the least persons she ever wanted to see was leading the curious first years into the Great Hall.  
  
_Draco Malfoy_.  
****  
**Read and Review  
  
SlytherinGin **


	11. Malfoy, First Class, and with a side of ...

**This is to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you all. I've never had such a large amount. This is why all you reviews are getting you a treat this is the longest I have ever written and I hope you don't take it for granted and Review. Thank you everyone!  
  
Redlady27: Thank you very much. Im glad you liked the interesting twist. I was going to just have Minerva lead in the first years but I wanted something different :D  
  
Lil' Annie: Glad you find It interesting!  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Wicked. I love J.R.R. Tolkien s masterpieces  
  
SexySltherin: Thank you! It s not the best but I think its good.  
  
Chibi06: Hey I have moonlight eyes lol. It looks really good. Thank you! Lol your friends eyes are really neat. I wish I had eyes like that. My eyes normally are just a dark deep brown. They look black but arent. So I went and got Moonlight contacts when I found out I was nearsighted. . Thank you and I hope this is a long chapter for you .  
  
Ariana Althena Evergreen: I hope I updated this soon enough. Thanx I would be glad to talk to you! If you wouldn't mind I d rather you E-mail me first. Kind of shy at these things. Hahaha. Yeah. E-mail Vtownsend5cs.com Just e-mail me and we ll talk :D  
  
JediKnight2: Thank you!  
  
Gneah: Thank you so much  
  
Cs: Of course there has to be more Naobi! I m just trying to work the plot with all these characters lol.   
  
Aniamifan1988: I hope this was good enough for the Severus Hermione interaction.  
  
Qiqi-Chan: Thank you I hope it s getting better!  
**

* * *

Hermiones mouth dropped. 'What in the bloody hell was that prat doing here? Why was he leading in the first years? What the hell is going on? 'Hermione bit her lip in exasperation. Severus knew of his godson coming to be the Professor of Quidditch. Severus also knew that Draco was Malfoy, and Malfoys always like to make appearances. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Hermione practically fuming out the ears. This was a good pay back for when she left him with damn Ulrich. Hermione glanced at Severus and noticed the smug smile on his face.   
  
"Oh, you basturd." she whispered. Severus of course heard, had just smiled in response.  
  
Severus slightly turned his head and whispered. "Payback is vengeance. And Vengeance is sweet."   
  
Hermione entwined her hands together in her lap, took a deep breath, and put on a very obvious fake smile. Severus smirked. Hermione watched as Malfoy walked in with dark emerald robes swaying behind him. Malfoy looked at his Godfather and nodded in acknowledgement. He looked around at the other Professor s and when he saw Hermione he did a double take. Malfoy grabbed the stool and the sorting hat and placed it in the front of the Head table.   
  
"When I call your name you will come sit on the stool, this hat" Malfoy showed the new first years the old hat. "Will be placed on your head and will sort you into your given house." Malfoy pulled out a scroll and started to call names.   
  
"Emily Gibbins." A small blonde haired girl walked to the stool, sat nervously, not even a second before the hat touched her head, and the wise hat shouted "Hufflepuff."   
  
After about eighteen more first years the last name called was "Tracy Zylkin". She was placed in Gryffindor. Hermione clapped politely but with a triumphant smirk on her face. After the students went to their respected houses. It seemed the Head Table stretched because soon Malfoy was sitting on the other side of Severus. Soon Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his chair.   
  
"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. School is now back. We Professors will be sure to enrich you with knowledge that you have missed from the previous two years. The new students will be taught as if the school was never stopped. I beg of you, do not wander into the Forbidden Forest. It will only lead to expulsion. No magic in the corridors. Due to the fatal war. We have four new professors. Mrs. Adnama Calluci-Snape and Mr. Savaree Snape. Mrs. Snape will be your Charms professor. Mr. Snape will be your Herbology professor. And yes, these two wonderful people are relatives of our very own Potions Master. Our Charms and Herbology Professor are married. They have a daughter Naobi, so when you see her in the corridors don't question where someone so young came from." Albus smiled. The students were whispering most in fear and some, shockingly, in excitement. Albus put up a hand and the Great Hall was once again quiet. "Sir Malfoy will be the new Quidditch Professor. Most of you will remember him as he was Head Boy only two years ago. Our Head Girl has also returned. Miss Hermione Granger will be your Arithmancy Professor." Albus turned and looked at the staff table. I wish all of you the best. And now students, I must say I have spoken for to long. Eat please." With a clap of his hands the food magically appeared on the students and staff members plates. Albus sat and everyone started to eat.   
  
"Severus what is Granger doing here." Malfoy asked his godfather, trying not to let Hermione hear. Seeing as she already did she leaned over Severus.   
  
"If you would have listened Malfoy. You would have realized I'm a professor here now."   
  
"I wouldn't have guessed Hogwarts was so desperate to hire a mud-blood." Malfoy hissed.   
  
"You know what Malfoy; I should hex you down to the ninth hell…" Severus interrupted.   
  
"Draco don't call Granger a mud-blood again, do it again, and you will have to deal with me. Granger calm down and eat your food. Classes are tomorrow. You two are equals now so stop acting like children." Severus lectured at both of them.   
  
"We're back to Granger again are we? Well that's just fine Snape." Hermione threw down her napkin on her plate. "Excuse me…I think I have some blood I should clean. You know it's filled with mud." Hermione whispered so only Severus and Draco could hear. "Good Night."   
  
Severus pale face was flushed red with anger and Draco looked confused and shocked at Hermione s speech.   
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked Severus. Severus just shook his head. It was going to be a long year.  
  
As Hermione sat in the front of the Arithmancy room, she watched as her first class ever was making way to their seats. Third Years. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As everyone sat down. Hermione smiled at each one. Even the Slytherins. She was thoroughly pissed at one and wanted to kill the other. Two guesses who.   
  
Hermione started to talk. "Welcome to your first year in Arithmancy. As you should know I'm Professor Granger. Arithmancy is Chaldean and Greek method of divination by numbers. Even though I think divination is a load of rubbish I love Arithmancy. Can anyone tell me what the Chaldeans did?" One girl raised her hand. Hermione nodded. This girl was probly going to be a know it all like her self. She couldn't help but gleam with pride. "Okay I want your name, your house, and the correct answer."   
  
"My name is Amelia Meredith, Ravenclaw, and the Chaldeans divided their alphabet into three sections of seven letters and linked these to the seven planets." Hermione smiled she really was going to like this kid.   
  
"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw." The other Ravenclaws looked pleased but the Slytherins scowled.   
  
"Now who can tell me what the Greeks did?" Three more people raised there hands even Amelia did again. She picked the brown haired boy in the back sitting next to Slytherins. "Name, house, and correct answer please."  
  
"Bryan Raewood, Slytherin, and the Greeks would analyze the names of opponents and predict the outcome of a contest." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Excellent, five points to Slytherin." Slytherin beamed as if they won the house cup. Ravenclaw was still looking pleased.   
  
"One last question for the day then I want your names and your house so I can try to remember you." Hermione thought it was strangely comfortable to be teaching. "What is Arithmancy a precursor of? " Another boy in the back next to Bryan Raewood raised his hand. From the moment he raised his elbow, Hermione could smell the trouble radiating off of him. Still no one else knew the answer besides Amelia. She wasn't going to favor like Severus did when she was a student. "You, once again I want your name, house, and the correct answer."   
  
"My name is Justin Macnair" Hermione stiffened. "Slytherin and Arithmancy is a precursor to numerology." Hermione nodded once more.   
  
"Very good, five more points to Slytherin. No-" Hermione was interrupted by the younger Macnair.  
  
"Weren't you a Gryffindor? And aren't you a mud-blood Granger? I could have sworn I heard my father tell me a story about you." Macnair dared.  
  
"That's twenty points for not recognizing authority. Five points for questioning my background. And five points for your father's horrible story-telling." The Slytherins hissed at her and Justin. "**Silence**! Class is dismissed. I want an essay on the comparison and contrast of the Greek and Chaldeans methods. One roll of parchment. That's eight feet. This will be due on day three of our lovely class together. Now go." Hermione snapped. Try to be nice and look what happens.   
  
It was now lunch. She was going to go to her rooms before her last two classes of the day. Teaching was a weary job. As hermione stepped on the third floor she had a little girl rush into her. Hermione smiled. She hadn't talked to Naobi or the other Snapes since that night…that night she had kissed Severus. She had already ached to have his lips on hers again. She knew that he said he wouldn't and couldn't be able to show his affection towards her in public. But he hadn't needed to sound so rude.  
  
"Naobi. How are you honey?" Hermione hugged the little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione stood up thinking that she was going to face Savaree or Adnama but it was Severus.   
  
"I'm good. I'm going with Uncle Severus for lunch." Hermione smiled at the innocent little girl.  
  
"That's sweet, angel. Severus." Hermione nodded.   
  
"Hermione, Come eat lunch with us. You know Naobi would want you to." Severus stated.   
  
"Right, See I would go. If. I knew someone else wanted me to go." Severus glared at Hermione. "Alright. I'll go."   
  
"Yay!" Came a noise from under them. Severus and Hermione looked down and chuckled at the Naobi.   
  
Severus and Hermione walked down to the dungeons in silence. Luckily all the students were in the Great Hall eating lunch so no one was wandering in the halls.  
  
Hermione walked in Severus' common room. It was dark but inviting. She liked it very much. "Please sit. I will order some food." Hermione sat with Naobi. Hermione was looking around as Naobi chatted away. Hermione noticed a book on one of the end tables. Siddhartha.   
  
Naobi saw Hermione looking at Siddhartha. "Uncle Severus reads this book to me when ever he gets a chance. I really don't understand it right now but Uncle says I'll understand it when I get older."   
  
"That's because you will honey. I would have been very impressed if you would have understood it already."  
  
"Will you read some to me?" Naobi asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Picked Naobi up and put her in her lap. And started to read to her. Naobi, even though she loved books was very tired, had fallen asleep. Hermione continued reading until she felt someone s gaze on her. Looking up she found Severus leaning onto the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He looked exceedingly handsome. He had his hair pulled back lightly and his muscles showed through his shirt. He was lean.   
  
"I ordered the food. It will be done soon."   
  
Hermione nodded. Hermione pulled Naobi off of her and put her on the couch. Conjured a blanket and covered her. Hermione walked towards Severus to question him about what food he ordered, but, Severus stopped her. By motioning for her to follow him, she followed. Severus had led her to his private library. It had huge sized tomes. It was another haven for her. There were three swan chair s and a couple of fire chairs placed around the library. Severus led her to the darkest emerald swan chair and sat her down. Hermione looked on intently at Severus. He slowly undid the clasp on her front robes and looked at her muggle attire. Hermione saw his eyes smile. Severus kissed her arm lightly until he got to her neck, sucked on it gently, allowing his tongue to warm her up. Then went to her face and slowly but passionately kissed her. Hermione had never been kissed like this before. This kiss was better then the demanding kiss she and Severus shared the other night. Hermione clung her hand in Severus hair, and pulled him if possible closer to her. As Severus hand was going under Hermione s shirt, the lunch bell rang. Announcing afternoon classes.   
  
Severus and Hermione jumped apart. They had completely forgotten about classes. "Damn it all to hell." Hermione swore. Severus smiled.   
  
Hermione fastened her robes back together and walked with Severus to his office, they hadnt noticed the food on the table. She placed a chaste kiss on Severus lips and walked out the classroom. As Hermione was leaving she hadn't noticed Amelia's concerned face because of Hermiones swollen lips. Neither though noticed Malfoy as he watched Hermione walk out of the Potions classroom.

* * *

**Read And Review Please.**

****

**SlytherinGin**


	12. First Week, Chats, and Dinner Plans

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I am most pleased you review this story. I am amazed at how much support I have received with this fic. I do plan on making it a long fic and only hope you stay with me. This is not the longest of chapters. I extremely needed it though for the next chapter. Do Review and you will get the longest chapter soon as possible. **

**Ariana Althena Evergreen: I hope this update is fast. It is short to me, I will definitly have a longer chapter soon. I just needed this to build plot. :D wicked smile Thank you for loving this story!  
  
Exotic-Rock-Princess: Yes, Hermione isnt taken nothing from no one. She better not! lol.   
  
Aniamifan1988: blushes Me...A great person...eh...Thank you! Your a sweet.  
  
Chibi06: Think Green contacts are great ;D. Hope you enjoy this chapter. For some reason I thought you hadn't reviewed last chapter eleven and now I see that you reviewed. smacks forehead  
  
Gneah: Of course there is most def. going to be more steamy scenes with Hermione and Severus. Naobi wont appear for a little while but she will appear again! We have to have the little princess in the set dont we!?  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank you!   
  
Joani: This is what happens next ! Thank you!   
  
Suzaku West: Aww... I know. I hate reading a story and someone cuts it at the part where you interested in seeing next. :D. Thank you .  
  
Angel4eva3: Yay! You didnt leave me! I hope you had a great time on vacation. I m glad you liked all the chapters you originally missed out on. This chapter may not be as long, but I pinky promise the next chapter will be a loooong one.   
  
Sarahamanda: I m glad you like this story. I will keep writing this story if you keep reviewing.  
**  
Hermiones week went uneventful. She had taught her classes with excitement. Of course the third years with a little more discipline, thanks to the young Macnair.  
  
The students seemed to prefer her teaching compared to Professor Vectors. Hermione thought it was wrong for the students to think this way but could do nothing about the students opinions.   
  
Besides the "_lunch_" she had with Severus and Naobi on the first day, she hadn't spoken to anyone. Hermione would teach when it was time for class, patrol when her time for duty, eat while grading papers and adjusting lesson plans, and when given the moment; sleep.   
  
Hermione didn't know but several times Ginny had came into her rooms only to find Hermione sleeping over a book, or with a red quill in her hand; grading a students paper.  
  
It was now Friday. She had tonight, Saturday, and Sunday to do what ever she wanted. Sleep was the first thing that came to mind. A couple of books for _'light'_ reading was the second thought.   
  
As Hermione stood up and gathered her parchment, quills, and books the door opened. In came a Snape. Adnama Calluci-Snape.   
  
"Hello Hermione." Adnama smiled towards her colleague.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing?" Hermione smiled and questioned.  
  
"Lovely. And yourself?"   
  
"I'm doing fine. Why don't you sit down?" Hermione invited.  
  
"Thank you." Adnama sat on one of the tables that resembled the lab tables in the dungeons. "So how was your first week of teaching?"   
  
Hermione didn't know if Adnama was close to the family of Macnair, so she didn't know if she could confide in Adnama. "Well, besides my Slytherin/Ravenclaw third year class, the classes go by as they should."  
  
"Ah, yes. I heard Slytherin lost many points. On the first day no less." Adnama smirked.   
  
"Yes, the grand total of thirty points deducted in one class. I think a certain Slytherin made a hell of impression, don't you?" Hemione smiled. "He had no right to question what my blood is and to question my authority."   
  
"I think I have a guess as too who it might be. Macnair Jr.!" Adnama pronounced as if she thought of light.   
  
"Yes, Macnair Jr. I didn't know Macnair Sr. had a son. Honestly I didn't think I could tell you because I don't know if your family is close to the Macnairs or not."   
  
"Honestly, Hermione. It does not matter to me. The families that matter or concern me are the Callucis, Snapes, Malfoy Jr., and of course a theres a Granger I'm warming up to." Adnama smiled. "Plus, I have to warm up to you, because if you and Severus keep going the way your going. I might even like you like a Snape. And quit frankly dear, that's a good thing."   
  
"I'm happy then." Hermione replayed Adnamas speech in her mind. "Wait, what do you mean if 'you and Severus keep going the way your going'?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." Adnama had all knowing eyes. Like Dumbledore. She didn't know if she liked that.   
  
"Is it that obvious?" Hermione groaned.  
  
Adnama laughed. "Not for Severus. Severus is trained in not showing his emotions. You, However, are not. You show it as if it was an every day occurrence."   
  
Hermione decided to change the discussion from her and Severus to Savaree and Adnama since Adnama was the one who came to the Arithmancy tower. "So, how were classes this week for you and Savaree?"  
  
"Actually, that's why I here. Teaching is very exhausting. Savaree and I sent Naobi over to my mums two nights ago. She'll be there for two weeks. Since Naobi isn't here, and it's a Friday night, Savaree and I thought...you and Severus would come out to dinner with us. Severus already said yes." At Hermiones questionable raised eyebrow, Adnama laughed and said "With much persuasion of course."   
  
"Thought so." Hermione nodded. "So where will we be going?"   
  
Adnama sighed. "To the **'Royal Dining'**."   
  
Hermione s eyes almost popped out of her head. " But that's really expensive and is usually for very special occasions, and very, very formal."  
  
"Have you ever been there?" Adnama asked.   
  
"Harry took Ron and I there the night before the defeat of Voldemort."  
  
"Well, then you should know how to dress. I will see you in four hours! We meet in th-" Adnama was cut off my Hermione.   
  
"No. No, I don't know how to dress." Hermione felt bad for cutting Adnama off, but she wasn't going again looking the way she did before.   
  
"What did you wear when you went before?"  
  
"I wore my school robes. We had special permission from Dumbledore to go. Harry paid, and with Harry's celebrity status no one questioned who he was with. It didn't matter what we wore."  
  
"Right." Adnama answered. "Well, Honestly, don't take this the wrong way. But, I have only seen pureblood families in the **'Royal Dining'**." Adnama stopped to see Hermione s reaction.   
  
"Adnama I have dealt with Draco Malfoy for seven years. At least your not spitting out mud-blood."   
  
Adnama swallowed and continued. "Well, Pureblood, women wear a beautiful muggle dress that touches the floor. However, they of course wear a open robe with a color that compliments the dress." She paused. "Think you can handle that?"   
  
"Yes, of course. But, like I said before, **Royal Dining** is really, really expensive." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, hun. I know. But you are going out with the Male Snapes. Do you honestly think you have to worry about price? Anyways! Enough questions! You will meet at the Second meeting room on the right at lets say…eight o'clock?" To Hermione s nod she chatted again. "Peachy. Now go, we only have four hours to get ready.  
  
Hermione laughed she sounded like Parvati and Lavender. _'Great, just what I need_.' Hermione and Adnama separated on the third floor. Hermione raced towards her room. _'What in the hell am I going to wear!? _

* * *

**I would like and very much appreciate at least ten reviews. I am on twenty two peoples alert list. Could I at least have ten reviews? It would be truly appreciated and not gone to waste. Even a "I read your story." Would be most appreciative.**

__


	13. Dinner, Dresses, Dances, and Charms

I want to thank all of you who review. You are magnificent people! I am so happy to have the encouragement that I recieve from you. To this day, I still have not had one flame on this story which Im entirely grateful for. This is a huge thank you to my reviewers. If you are not a reviewer or just want to read the story then go ahead and skip down.   
  
Nakhash Mekashefah: Thank you. We all love passion dont we!? ;D  
  
Gneah: Thank You! I updated  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank You!  
  
RE16: Thank you very much!  
  
Lamb: Thank you very much for reading my story hehe. I hope you like the way Hermione is.  
  
Redlady27: I hope dinner is interesting!  
  
Babybaby: Thank you! I wish I was Hermione too if she was really going to be paired with Severus ;D  
  
Masrocks2003: Thank you! My Screen Name for AIM is BlackMoonMage! IM me anytime.  
  
Chibi06: I hope you find this interesting And I do believe this was the longest chapter I have ever written. Whew..dead tired too. 3:30 in the morning!  
  
Jtangel: Thank you! I do hope to have a little comedy in here!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you again!  
  
Elfgirl: Thank you so much! It s so great to hear someone say such nice things!  
  
Aniamifan1988: dead faints There is plenty of great SS/HG stories out there! But I dont think mine is one of them! Thank you though!  
  
Severessa: Thank you !  
  
K. Gallagher: I swear I had no idea I already had 93 reviews I was shocked. Shocked. Thank you!   
  
Holly: Thank you!  
  
Tinytim'slittlewhiteprincess: Lol dont resist keep reviewing! :D   
  
Buffarama: Thank you! I ve read a story with Snapes niece in it. Only one. But thats not the reason why i wrote this. I dont know it was just a plot bunny stuck in my head...er...  
  
Gio1: My 100th reviewer. Do know you made me very happy!   
  
Suzaku West: I m on the edge to! I hope you guys arent dissappointed with this chapter.  
  
Joani: Hope you like what the characters wear in this chapter!  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Angel4eva3.(I know you didnt think i forgot about you lol!?)   
  
Hey I m an only child...and I m really spoiled....I think author alert is a good thing lol i guess i have no idea i dont use it! I hope you like the dinner! I m sorry i didnt update in two days but i wanted this chapter to be long and written well. I rewrote this twice. I hope its okay. Send me down the drain lol! Since It took me longer then two days to update this...this chapter is for you! :D   
  
Hermione stood in front of the double glass door that led to the second meeting room. Hermione had never been to the Second meeting room, let alone the first one or third. When Hermione went with Ron and Harry, they were immediately seated.  
  
It was one minute to eight o'clock. She didn't know if she should be here. She didn't know what to do after she walked through those doors. Was her appearance suitable?  
  
'Only one way to find out, Granger.' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione walked through the double glass doors, and was greeted by a handsome young man.   
  
"Do you have reservations Madame?"   
  
"I believe so, my name is Hermione Gran-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because the attractive young man interrupted her.  
  
"No need Madame Granger. You will be dining with Lord and Lady Snape and Sir Snape. Please, allow me to take your cloak." The man offered.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione walked to the stairs, looked over the banister that viewed the second meeting room. This room was just a meeting yet it was huge and beautiful. It was one huge sitting room. Chairs were bunched against the warm and inviting fireplace. The man took Hermiones cloak with his head down, hung it on a coat rack and was about to question Hermione when he took in her appearance.   
  
"Madame Granger, I hope I am not to bold when I say that Madame Granger looks exceedingly beautiful and gracefully elegant. I give you the most highest compliments."  
  
Hermione flushed. "ThankYou. "Before Hermione could question him, she heard a voice she was familiar with.   
  
"Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous. Are you trying to kill Severus!?" Adnama exclaimed.   
  
"I have no idea what your talking about." Hermione laughed. "Thank you though, you look beautiful yourself. Where did you get your dress?"  
  
"Oh, this was just something I had lying around. Anyways, the boys will be waiting for us in the Dining Hall/Ballroom. I'm afraid they have very little patience even if it just turned eight o'clock."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Very predictable of Severus."  
  
"Yes, same with Savaree." Adnama sighed. "Very well, let us go."   
  
Hermione followed Adnama and several others into the Dining Hall/Ballroom. Hermione looked at Adnamas' attire. She truly did look beautiful. She had a magic about her, aside from the obvious. She had a glow that radiated off of her, a glow that spoke confidence, power, and beauty. Adnama had a black robe that draped to the floor. There was silver beads embedded in the shape of roses at the hem of the robes. Adnamas dress was dark emerald. It was strapless, which showed her bare flawless shoulders. In the front it went to the middle of her shins, the back of the dress seemed to crown around her legs. Adnamas shoes were black high heels that wrapped around her shown shins. Adnamas blonde hair was pulled back and the once wavy hair was now straightened. It went slightly past her shoulder blades.   
  
Adnama had led Hermione to the mahogany table where Savaree and Severus were deep in discussion. 'Probably Potions' Hermione thought. Both were wearing the same onyx robes. Both had the silver letters 'SS' embedded in the cuff of the sleeves. Also, they had their black hair was pulled back. Savarees rather tightly and Severus had a few strands loose that brought out the shape of his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how the two were so much the same. Savaree having heard the laugh before looked up at Hermione and Adnama. One his own angel. The other seemed to have the beauty of a goddess. Savaree stood and kissed Adnama on the cheek. And nodded towards Hermione.  
  
Severus thinking it was one of Savarees friends looked up slowly. Two females. He was going to be in trouble when Adnama sees him he thought. Severus looked at the woman's dress from the bottom to the top. She had a black robe on with gold glitter. The woman's dress was a cream color but it seemed to have a gold sheet over it with gold outlined butterflies. He slowly let his eyes go higher. The woman's stomach was flat. Slightly higher now. The woman's breast were average, but full. The dress had a strap that wrapped itself around the womans' neck. The skin that was showing also had gold sparkles over the tanned skin tone. Severus looked into the woman's face. 'Merlin, Damn him all the way to hell.'  
  
"Hello, Severus." The woman, was Hermione.   
  
'Of course.' "Hermione." Severus acknowledged.   
  
"May I say you ladies look lovely tonight." Savaree inquired.   
  
"Oh, you suck up." Adnama laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Savaree's lips.   
  
"Indeed." Hermione watched Severus say as the couple flirted with each other. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she was a scarlet red now. Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione across from him. Once seated, she watched as he went around the table and seated himself. Savaree and Adnama finally followed suit. And soon the four were talking, waiting for the courses to come.   
  
"Severus, I had no idea that Macnair Sr. had fathered a child." Hermione sipped her champagne slowly.   
  
Severus had watched her slowly sip her champagne. He watched as her tinted lips left a mark where she placed her lips on the fancy glassware. 'Granger.' Severus thought. A low growl emitted from his throat. He watched as Hermione eyed him in question.   
  
"Granger, you know full well where Macnair loyalties belong to." Severus questioned, prepared to give a speech.   
  
Hermione was pissed off. How dare he speak to her as if a student in class. "I'm full aware of whom his loyalties belong to, Snape." Hermione snapped.   
  
"Indeed. Then, you would know, Macnair Sr. had to please his leader, and produce a heir." Severus retorted in a slightly heated voice.  
  
Hermione made an 'O' with her mouth. Why hadn't she thought of that? 'Oh well'  
  
Soon the food had came and went. The dessert finally came. Severus and Hermione had ignored each other throughout the rest of the course. Adnama and Savaree had tried to engage them unspeaking couple into talking but it was useless. So Adnama and Savaree had talked to themselves.   
  
The waiter had placed what seemed to be a cake with whip cream placed on top of it. Strawberries were placed in between the layers of the cake, and around the small dish it was served on. Severus watched as Hermione took the top strawberry and twirled it in the whip cream. Severus watched as she brought it to her full lips, put the whip cream on her lips, and finally bit into the strawberry. Severus flinched inwardly and slightly on the outside. 'Bloody Granger, she knows damn well what she's doing to me.' Severus glared at Hermione.   
  
Hermione looked at Severus. She knew he had watched her taste the strawberry cake she was eating. She knew it bothered him. And she didn't care. He hadn't needed to be rude to her. They were with his brother and sister-in-law, no need to pretend. People in the 'Royal Dining' didn't care who you dated as long as you had money, or had the appearance of richness. So Hermione decided to tease him one more time. She picked her fork and curved her hands so she was cutting the cake. She brought the cake, whip cream, and strawberries to her mouth and licked it off the spoon. Not in a large dose to make her look like the fat cow Pansy Parkinson, just a small to look like the tease Hermione Granger. Hermione looked at Severus who was glaring very hard at Hermione. She just smiled at Severus, which seemed to piss him off even more.   
  
Adnama and Savaree had witnessed the interaction and couldn't help but laugh. Hermione looked over blushed slightly, shrugged and continued eating. Severus pale skin was tinted with a rose color on his cheeks. 'Aww.. the Potions Master blushes..'   
  
Soon the waiter came and cleared the table. Now it was time to go into the Ballroom. The young waiter led the quartet walked into the Ballroom. Soft muggle music was playing. The Ballroom was huge. The walls were nothing but designer glass. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't enchanted like the Great Halls' but it had glass like the walls. They were led to a table that was surrounded, by the looks of it, the most comfortable chairs. Before the two sat down both the Snapes' asked the women to dance. Both women of course said yes.  
  
Severus led Hermione to the dance floor. Hermione was surprised when a familiar song she knew came on. It was a song called I am Ready For Love by India Arie. Hermione felt how Severus held her at a respectable distance but closer then normal. She knew Severus knew that she knew the song. It was as if he knew she was trying to tell him something by it. Hermione didn't need to see herself in the mirror she knew her eyes were glazed with passion.   
  
I am ready for love Why are you hiding from me I'd quickly give my freedom To be held in your captivity  
  
Severus had watched as Hermiones eyes glazed over. Her eyes were suggesting so much. Weren't they just arguing not even two hours ago. She always seemed to be forgiving him. She shouldn't need to forgive him. He knew she was in her own little world so he was quiet and allowed her, her peace. He listened to the rest of the song.  
  
I am ready for love  
  
All of the joy and the pain  
  
And all the time that it takes  
  
Just to stay in your good grace  
  
Lately I've been thinking  
  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
  
They say watch what you ask for  
  
Cause you might receive  
  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
  
I'll say the same thing  
  
Severus knew Hermione could understand his cold deamenour. She had to endure it through her seven years of education. She always tried to be his teachers pet. With his job in the order he had no choice but to ignore her smarts. He knew she was wiser then her years. Since she had forgiven him so much, maybe she was ready for a relationship with him. He thought she would be married with Potter or Weasley, with kids on the way. Severus listened to the rest of the song.  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
  
I promise I won't complain  
  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
  
If you give me half a chance  
  
I'll prove this to you  
  
I will be patience, kind, faithful and true  
  
To a man who loves music  
  
A man who loves art  
  
Respect's the spirit world  
  
And thinks with his heart  
  
I am ready for love  
  
If you'll take me in your hands  
  
I will learn what you teach  
  
And do the best that I can  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Here with a offering of  
  
My voice  
  
My eyes  
  
My soul  
  
My mind  
  
Severus could tell the song was almost over. He went to look at Hermione when he realized that she had her arms entwined around his neck. Her head buried in his chest. He hadn't even noticed when they moved into that position. That's how perfect she fit to him and he to her. Of course he wasn't going to say anything but, it was self conscious.   
  
Tell me what is enough  
  
To prove I am ready for love  
  
I am ready  
  
Severus raised his arms to Hermiones. For the first time since they walked on the dance floor, they truly looked into each others eyes. The dance was over and he placed Hermiones arm in the crook of his. They walked back to the table still staring at each other. When they finally sat down they realized they were being watched.   
  
"I didn't know you could dance Sevvy!" Adnama exclaimed. Savaree rolled his eyes at her, she always did love to argue with his brother.   
  
"That's like you saying you don't know how to talk, Adnama." Severus replied.  
  
The rest of the night was spent dancing with each other and others. Severus would get jealous when someone asked Hermione to dance. However, when Pansy Parkinson came in the Ballroom she went straight to Severus.  
  
"Sir, how 'coincidental' that we met here!" Pansy laughed the annoying cow laugh she does.  
  
"It must be Miss. Parkinson." Severus responded trying to be nice.   
  
Hermione had seen Pansy walk in, once she did she went straight to Severus. Hermione quickly excused herself from the three way conversation she was having with the married Snapes and walked towards the two now in conversation.  
  
Hermione walked in just to hear Severus say.   
  
"No Parkinson, get out of my sight. I do not wish to dance with you, talk to you, or bed you, now go before I tell Malfoy that his fiance is trying to seduce his godfather."   
  
Hermione watched as the future Malfoy stalked off. Severus turned around to see where his company were when he was face to face with a very angry, but jealous Hermione.  
  
"Good Night, Professor." Hermione walked out. Through a door in the Ballroom that led to the cloak room, which led to the exit. Hermione grabbed her cloak and walked out of the famous 'Royal Dining'.  
  
Hermione apparated to Hogwarts as soon as she walked outside. Hermione knew that Severus had turned Pansy away, that doesn't mean she wasn't going to be pissed off at him. 'Why am I being so jealous like this….!?' When Hermione finally reached her rooms, she walked into her bedroom and screamed. 'Why in the hell does he affect me so!? Its absolute rubbish!' Hermione picked up a vase that was on her dresser and threw it full speed on the other side of the room.   
  
Hermione didn't hear a crash. She looked around. Severus Snape was in her rooms. This time she was sure he hadn't come in from behind.  
  
"How in the hell did you get in here!?" Hermione yelled.  
  
Severus was levitating the vase back to its rightful place on the dresser, and didn't answer. After making sure she wasn't going to throw something else at him, he charmed her dress to be sent towards the house elves for cleaning, and now she was wearing muggle sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair had came down from the bun, but still with its curls.   
  
"Severus Snape! Who gave you permission to change my clothes!?" Hermione seemed to be having a lot of fits lately.   
  
Hermione then charmed Severus clothing to be male muggle sweat pants with out a shirt. Severus growled at her. She grinned. Severus laid Hermione on her bed, so that she was holding him around the waist, while her head was on his stomach. He was against the head board.  
  
"You heard me tell her I didn't want her. Yet, you leave. I demand an answer." Severus voice was anything but demanding. His voice seemed tired.   
  
"How am I suppose to know, I was jealous. I didn't like the way she looked at you." Hermione whined.   
  
"Yes. Yet, I contained myself when all these other males look at you the way they do. I didn't go and leave." Severus insisted.  
  
"Well, I'm not you, Severus!" Hermione lifted her head. She didn't meet his eyes though she met his lips. It was much like the kiss in the library but much, much more passionate. She seemed to say that a lot. Every time they kissed it seemed to get better and better. The kiss continued for a little while longer until they both seemed content in where they were; in each other's arms. They slept until they did hear a crash of a vase in the morning.  
  
Okay Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I ve been working on it for a while now. Its 3:47 in the morning..Im in Florida so Eastern time and I m tired as heck! So Review this chapter if you liked it, loved it, hated it. Either way I would appreciate the reviews. I m going to sleep now...Good Nyte...  
  
SlytherinGin 


	14. Broken Vases, Poor Hufflepuffs, and Form...

**This is a Thanx to my Reviewers! They are all wonderful! I'm sorry this chapter took me a while to update, I just rewrote and rewrote. Plus I had a minor writers block. Now, I'm back in Action! So Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please!**

**Nakhash Mekashefah: Aww..thank you! No fair! I want India Aries CD! I downloaded her song Ready For Love…I absolutely love it!**

**Redlady27: Glad you found it interesting!**

**Sarahamanda: Glad you liked this chapter.**

**Jtangel: Thank you! I thought that would help to! ;D**

**Aniamifan1988: Thank you! Hope you like this one.**

**Chibi06: I'm thinking of sticking with writing good length chapters and not long because more people review! I love reviews…so! I'll write a good long length chapter for you soon!**

**Suzaku West: Lol Thanx!**

**Gneah: Hope you like this one! :D**

**Zelda Greeny: Yes I know My name is Amanda This is how I got Adnamas name.**

**Anarane Anwamane: Read to find out ;P**

**Angel4eva3: lol Thank you! No more drain! runs away and hides I updated! I had a minor writers block I was like er…who or what should have broken the vase hahaha! Thanx for loving the story! :D**

** Now on with the story :D**

Hermione jumped out of Severus hold, snatched her wand with lightning speed and pointed it to the direction of the intruder.

"Opps, How clumsy of me!" Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed.

Hermiones eyes widened, and quickly lowered her wand. "Headmaster, you startled me!" She looked at Severus who had his eyes narrowed dangerously. He too had his wand pointed at the Headmaster.

"Albus." Severus growled.

"Yes, yes. Severus, Hermione. Good afternoon. Well rested I hope?"

Both Hermione and Severus didn't answer the question, knowing it was rhetorical, and looked at a clock that hung on a wall. It was three in the afternoon. Hermione didn't mind sleeping in, when she deserved it, but Severus expression portrayed shock.

Severus never slept this long before in his entire life. Sleeping with Hermione had led him into a deep sleep.

"Headmaster, Why don't we have some tea in the common room?" Hermione suggested.

Albus eyes twinkled. "Very well." As he left the room, she turned to face Severus. He already changed into his regular every day black robes.

"What do you think the Professor Dumbledore has to say?" Hermione asked looking in her drawers for some clothes. Hermione pulled out blue pants, and a red shirt.

"He will inquire about our _'so said'_ relationship." He snapped.

Hermione had changed in her bathroom, coming out she pulled her shirt over her flat stomach. " _'So said'_?" She snapped back. "I refuse to be in a _'So said'_ relationship."

Severus who was now annoyed beyond aggravation replied "I do believe we have kept the Headmaster long enough, you silly little girl."

Hermione couldn't take it, that was the last straw. She walked towards Snape, turned around, turned back to face his questioning face then…**smack**. Hermione had smacked Severus Snape in the face.

Severus couldn't believe she had just hit him. His face was now tilted to the side, because of the harsh blow. He watched as Hermione walked out of her room, slamming the door. _'How dare she'_ he fumed.

Severus walked in Hermiones common room to hear.

" I'm sorry Pro-Albus but, I must insist on a rain check. I bid you a good day." And Hermione left before Albus could say anything.

Severus walked towards the door. "I'm afraid, Headmaster, a reschedule is in order. Good day." Severus left leaving a smirking Albus Dumbledore.

It was a Saturday afternoon. This meant the student body would be outside on Hogwarts school grounds. Sp there was no need to worry about students in the hallways. Hermione walked around the castle, lost in her thoughts. She was very frustrated with one Severus Snape. Hermione heard a noise behind her, turned around and saw nothing. Then a Hufflepuff Prefect came out of a hallway.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, for scaring a teacher, five points for not being elsewhere." The Hufflepuffs eyes seemed to swell with tears, threatening to fall. " I suggest you leave Mrs. Rodden." The Hufflepuff soon disappeared, and Hermione was once again alone. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in the middle of the corridor. She hadn't even reached four when someone grab her hands and threw her against the wall.

Hermione looked and met eyes with a very, very, very angry Severus Snape. She was bound to have a bruise on her back from the collision. "And who in the hell, do you think you are!? Putting your hands on me!?" Hermione yelled. Still in place, with Severus body pressed against hers.

"I could ask you the same thing." Severus mocked. "Let's get one thing clear Miss. Granger. You will never put your hands on me again."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. This was the best part of Snape. Every girl loved a guy to be rough and a guy to be gentle. Snape lately had been showing Hermione the gentle side. That was a major bonus seeing as this was Snape. But, Hermione had fell for the rough Snape in her Seventh year at Hogwarts, so this didn't bother her at all. She was just pissed because she knew she was going to have a bruise.

"Not even like this?" Hermione let her hand travel between the both of their legs. Immediately feeling a bulge grow there. "Well?" Hermione asked.

She watched as his eyes closed slightly at her touch. He growled and pressed his head against hers. "You know damn well what I meant, Hermione."

"No, Severus I am afraid I don't."

Severus let Hermione go with a slight push. "If you insist on playing games, do not complain when you lose."

"No games, Severus. I just want you." Hermione entwined her hands around his waist and dipped her head into the crook of his neck. She slowly tasted his neck as if she was a vampire. Bit lightly and licked again. Severus moaned in response.

"Let's go back to my rooms." Severus nodded.

Once both were back in her rooms, Severus took Hermione's shirt off then quickly captured her mouth in a kiss. She walked into the bed pole, Since she was not paying attention to where she was going. She cried out.

"What is it?" Severus voice was filled with concern.

"Look at my back." Hermione whispered.

Small bruises were appearing, forming into one huge bruise. Severus realizing he was the cause of this quickly conjured a Potion.

"Hermione, lay down. This Potion will heal the bruises and the sensitivity." He commanded.

She listened obediently. Severus slowly rubbed her middle and lower back. Hermione loved the feel of his hands on her.

Once Severus was done, he washed his hands and came back to Hermione who was sitting on her knees in her bra and blue pants. He walked towards her to apologize but was silenced with a kiss.

"I know the Potion you used makes the user tired. I'm feeling it now. So will you just lay with me?"

Severus nodded. Charmed his clothes to his usual sweat pants and Hermiones clothes to a loose t-shirt and shorts. Hermione slept with her head on Severus chest, and her body in the middle of his.

Once Severus thought Hermione was asleep he whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"It will not happen again. I am sorry. I will make it up to you. You have the word of a Snape." Severus himself drifted off to a deep sleep.

Hermione smiled and allowed the full effects of the Potion to lull her asleep.

**Read and Review thanks!**


	15. Chats and Puzzles

**I'm sorry I haven't Updated in so long. Every time I have sat down to write I got a writer's block. Every time I went to type. Writers block. Tomorrows' my Birthday!July 28th! So Review and say HAPPY BIRTHDAY with either a flame or a very good comment. I'd appreciate it! Now here's a thank you to the reviewers!**

**Gneah: I know I do that. With the fighting and the making up. So this chapter. No fighting and no making up.**

**Redlady27: cough sometimes the gentleman cough**

**Chibi06: lol I know but thank you! At least I still get reviews!**

**Jtangel: Thank you a lot! Sorry I did not update soon.**

**Anarane Anwamane: Thank You**

**Blue Furry Elf: Love the name, and thank you!**

**SarahAmanda: Thank you.**

**Aniamifan1988: Thank you Thank you!**

**Elfgirl: Thank you. I m so happy this is one of your favorites!**

**Magictwinkle: Thank you sweetheart!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TWO of my favorite reviewers:**

**Angel4eva3 and Suzaku West!**

**Suzaku West: Thank you I thought I should show some violent side of Severus…he was once a death eater. Thank you bunchez.**

**Angel4eva3: LMFAO I m so sorry ! But, as I said before. WRITERS BLOCK. It sucks it really does. BTW, I love your gnome hahahahaa lmfao.**

Hermione awoke to her room in darkness. The potion that Severus applied on her back had the side effect of sleepiness. She didn't think she needed the sleep when she could be reading or grading papers. Still, she greatly appreciated it. Hermione turned her head to what she assumed, to be Severus. He wasn't in the room. Sighing she sat up, ruffled her hair and headed for a very long hot shower.

After about forty minutes Hermione wrapped her self in a towel. Walked into her room and started to search through her dressers for some clothes, pulled out pants and a shirt. It was still the weekend so no need for teaching robes.

Hermione turned around when she heard a pop. A piece of parchment had been enchanted to hover in the air. Grabbing the parchment she read the spidery writing.

Hermione

Once you wake meet the Headmaster and I in his office. The Password has not changed.

S.S.

'Typical I get him in my bed and he leaves me for the Headmaster.' Hermione thought. She walked towards the headmaster office for a 'chat.' She was about to give the password when she heard a voice.

"Mud-blood?" Malfoy Jr.'s voice echoed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. "I do believe the Headmaster would not appreciate me being late."

"You know mud-blood you're pretty brave without scar-head and the poor weasel."

"And you know Ferret you use the same insults since second year. One would think you could at least pay someone for new insults." Hermione couldn't help but feel that Malfoy Jr. was right; she was feeling pretty brave at the moment. When she looked into Draco's eyes she saw a flash of fire. She didn't feel all to brave anymore.

"Watch it mud-blood." Malfoy had pressed Hermione against the statue that lead to the office she was headed for.

The statue started to move upward. Hermione pushed Draco and watched as he fell to the ground, clearly angry.

Hermione was going to pay for that. When Hermione walked into the office Severus and Headmaster Dumbledore were talking absently.

"Ah, Hermione please sit." Albus offered her seat next to Severus. She looked over at Severus and acknowledged him with a nod. She received the same acknowledgment.

"Now, I wanted you two here so that we could talk on serious matters." Albus spoke, directly. "I am aware that your relationship is turning to be more then what it was three years ago."

Hermione almost glared at Albus for saying three years. During her seventh year at Hogwarts she developed inappropriate feelings towards her Potions Master. Severus didn't know that and didn't need to know. 'Well, not right now.' She looked over at Severus to see if he caught it. He was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. 'He's Snape. Of course, he's going to figure it out.'

Albus continued despite the pleading look in her eyes. "It is not uncommon for a witch and wizard to see each other even with such an age difference. The magical world out lives many muggles. However, it is frowned upon when co-workers are seeing each other. Let's say when the two co-workers get into a 'disagreement'. Should a 'disagreement' occur I will not allow the hostility to be displayed in front of my students. You see Minerva and I are bound together. As are Adnama and Savaree so such display would be of no importance."

Hermione didn't know what Severus was thinking or feeling at that moment because his face was held in a complete mask. Hermione shifted in her seat, most uncomfortably.

"So, the last thing I want to say to you is don't let personal affairs interfere with Professional matters."

"Yes, Headmaster." The two chorused.

"Good, then Severus I do believe you were going to take Hermione to the kitchens. Seeing how she missed dinner."

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one they both stood to leave. They walked towards the kitchens in silence. Hermione wondering what was in Severus head while Severus was trying to put pieces together.

Hermione tickled the pear stepped inside and was greeted immediately by a house-elf.

"Miss Hermione! Good friend of Harry Potter! Is there anything Dobby could do for Miss?"

"Hello, Dobby. I'd like some pasta, please." Hermione turned towards Severus. "Do you want anything?"

"I was present at Dinner." Severus snapped.

She rolled her eyes at his icy tone. "That will be all Dobby, thank you."

"Dobby gets pasta for Miss Hermione."

As soon as he snapped his fingers, pasta appeared on a plate. "Dobby could you send this to my classroom please?"

"Certainly, Miss Hermione." Hermione turned around to see Severus watching her closely. "Right. Well, I'm going to my rooms. I will see you later."

"No." Severus said stepping in front of Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped.

"What did Albus mean by three years, when you have been gone for only to years?"

"Oh, you know. The Headmaster is getting older. He could have slipped on his math."

"You're lying." Severus easily saw through her.

"Yes." Hermione answered truthfully. "I have to get lessons ready for tomorrow and the rest of the week. Why don't we talk about this on Friday?"

Severus nodded and allowed Hermione to go to her class. He was eagerly waiting for her explanation on Friday.

**Read and Review**


	16. MacNair, Fridays, and Severus

**Authors Note: Hello my darling Readers. So sorry I have not updated in such a long time. Well here are the lame things called excuses but believe me they are true. One, School has started and I am in the AP classes. They are very time consuming. Grades that are expected are nothing but A's so bare with me. Two, Florida had a lovely hurricane and I thought that where I am was going to get hit so I stayed away from my computer and slept all day. I needed the rest from the much lack of sleep because of all the homework. Yes, school has only been for about two weeks but as I said Advanced Placement classes are hell. And finally, I am lazy as hell, when I have nothing to do (I.e. homework, chores, or something) I want to go and hang out with friends. I do have two paragraphs to write for my English class, but instead I wrote this. It is not the longest of all chapters but it is much needed for you readers. Now to thank the reviewers. If you want go ahead and skip. Just make sure to Review.**

**Gneah: Thank you. Thank you.**

**Chibi06: Agh...I wonder If you like the talk?**

**Redlady27: :P Of course not.**

**Elemental-Sorceror- Of course Heres more.**

**DRanged691: Agh I feel so bad. You ask me to update more frequently and to update longer chapters and I cant do either one. Maybe next chapter?**

**RE16: Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday. Well belated anyways. How old are you? Severus is 43(JKR said he was 35 in CoS) and Hermione is supposed to be seventeen in her seventh year but due to the time turner she is 20.**

**SarahAmanda: Thank you.**

**Albus's bitch: LMFAO love the name. And thank you.**

**Kimusume Kaoru: This Chapter answers your question.**

**ElfGirl: Don't worry beb Naobi will be in the next chapter, that I promise you. And thank you.**

**Anarane Anwamane: Thank you.**

**Angel4eva3: LMFAO I love you so much much. I love your gnome too. Whats his name!? And thank you a million times for the happy birthdays. And I'm only 15....agh can you believe that? So many people say I look older. Oh well.**

**Aniamifan1988: Thank you Thank you.**

**Joani: Thank you**

**Suzaku West: Jes, someone is in trouble :D**

**Crazy-Physco: Thank you.**

* * *

It was now Friday. Bloody Friday. It was a horrible day. Somehow Macnair Jr. still managed to talk with his Slytherin friends about her. She didn't care bout that. Oh no. Being talked about, was something she was used to. It was the fact that he was getting away with it was aggravating her. She had received a letter from a gorgeous black raven on Thursday to meet Severus in his office. If they were meeting in his office then it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. If they had went somewhere to eat, in someone's room; common room at that. Impatiently, she walked towards his office.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter." Severus' gruff voice came on the other side.

Hermione walked into the dull dungeon. Well you really shouldn't call it dull. It had a lot of interesting ingredients all around the room, on high shelves, and on the desk. With out looking up from the book he was reading his hand motioned to the seat. Hermione rolled her eyes at his actions and sat down gingerly on the not so comfortable chair. Hermione was looking around the room when she heard a snap. Hermione snapped her head towards Severus to see him put the book on his desk and stare at her with a stone expression.

"Explain." One simple word.

"Explain, what exactly?" Hermione played innocent.

Severus sneered. Obviously, he doesn't like games when he is on the playing field does he? "Well, you need to be specific." Hermione dared.

Once again Severus sneered. "What did Albus mean when he said 'three years' instead of the 'two' that you have been gone." Every time he said a number he would put his long fingers to indicate just how many.

"I started to harbor inappropriate feelings for a Professor when I was attending my seventh year. I knew it was inappropriate with the war and just inappropriate period, so I never acted on my feelings and pushed them back."

"Get out." Severus whispered, it was still firm.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "I'm not sure I heard you right Sever-."

"You will address me as Professor Snape or Mr. Snape if you prefer. You do not dare speak my given name ever again. Now I said **get out**!"

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" Hermione screamed, jumping up to her feet.

"Miss. Granger I said to get out I do not have time to play a game with some half my age and one who is acting on feelings from when they were seventeen years old, for Merlin's name. I do not have time to deal with you Miss. Granger get out **NOW**!"

"If you think that just because I had feelings for you when I was in my seventh year that my choices now 'three years' later are out of rash!?" Hermione had mimicked Severus. Her voice was trembling. Her eyes were blurry because of the tears that were threatening to fall. "You could never be more wrong." And Hermione left slamming his office door closed behind her.

* * *

**I want everyone to know that this story is dedicated to the five people who reviewed my first ever one-shot. The story is based on Song "Pretty Girl" by SugarCult. Awesome Band. It is different then the SS/HG you normally read so go check it out and review for me. Please. Tank ya.Those five people were:**

**Juanita Snape: I don't know if I'll continue it to let you know what Happened to Hermione let me finish this first and maybe I'll complete it?**

**Gneah: Thank you One of my faithful reviewers. Muahz.**

**Stacey Pointe: Aww Im so happy I elated emotion from you. I didn't think I could do that. Sorry I didn't mean to want to make you cry. Just wanted to it be sadder then OH SEVERUS HE S GOOD! Even though that is exactly what Im writing in this story.**

**Elena: Like I said maybe I'll make that a story, but once I m done with this.**

**Angel4eva3: lol yours so crazed. Got to love you though. Glad you enjoyed it. I thought it would buy me some time before I had to update on this. I didn't receive any death threats from the gnome so I guess it worked :D**

**You people I love a lot. I hope I update soon. Review please.**


	17. Depressionnot, Birthdays, and Presents

**Hurricane Francis! Yay! Florida loves Hurricanes! No, we don't. I caught up on all my homework for my AP World History class so I thought I would write a chapter, since I have no homework, and I couldn't go to the football game tonight. Oh well, at least you guys get a new Chapter! Heres a thanks to the Reviewers.**

**Gneah: Of course there fighting again lol!**

**Anarane Anwamane: It is Snape beb, lol.**

**SarahAmanda: Thank you!**

**Aniamifan1988: Thank you! I hope you like to study because if you take the courses next year you are in for a lot of commitment! Good Luck with you as well!**

**Suzaku West: Thank you!**

**Artemis Moonclaw: Thank you!**

**Romancer 4 ever: I m sorry you got distracted! But I m glad you reviewed!**

**Severessa: Thank you!**

**Sammy Riddle Voldemorts Baby: LMFAO I love your screen name. And I m wicked happy you like this story! Thank you bunchez.**

**Manda: Another Manda! :D**

**Brittany Malfoy: Aww I didn't mean for it to be sad lol, but thanks anyways.**

**Sonja: I thought I had made it quite clear what I had meant, Sorry though, I had wrote that Severus yelled at Hermione because he was mad thinking she was having feeling s for him just because she had a crush when she was still in school.**

**Angel4eva3: Hows Blinky! He hasn't come! Nope nope he hasn't! Hahahaha! The evil writer wins! Hahaha ! Hope you like this chappy! I don't want Blinky coming near me with sharp things lol!**

"Bloody Prat!" Hermione muttered as she walked into her office in the back of her classroom. It was Thursday. The eighteenth and tomorrow, Friday, she would be twenty-one. The 'bloody prat' she was referring to was Severus of course. The reason for this was because he had referred to her as Miss. Granger or Professor Granger whenever he had to be somewhat civil to her. They just had a staff meeting and Severus had told her to go grade papers because there was important matters to discuss. She was inducted to the order she didn't need to be kicked out of the room. 'Bloody hell, the over-grown bat needs to go run in with a banshee.' Starting to grade the papers, she realized she was in no mood for it.

Hermione walked towards her rooms, stopping on the third floor she was sort of heart-broken that the youngest Snape wasn't there to jump in her arms, and give her a little boost in the mood department. Hermione hadn't heard from her friends since their last meeting, and was feeling extremely aggravated with receiving no owls. Hermione changed her robes and climbed into bed, after entering her chambers.

The next morning, Hermione dressed, walked into the library and did a little 'light-reading', leaving to go into the Great Hall for breakfast she was a little peeved that no one had the nerve to say "Happy Birthday Hermione" or "Happy Birthday Professor Granger". No, she received slight nods from the students and the Professors. Everyone was chatting as if it was any other day. Well, that was just peachy with her.

Suddenly, Madam Pince threw herself in the Great Hall doors and screamed

"Headmaster! The Books! My Books! What happened to the wards for my library!"

Hermione felt her stomach drop. No, this had to be a joke. Rushing hurriedly with the other professors to Madam Pince.

"Madam Pince, what is wrong my dear?"

"Albus, how could you not know the wards went down in the library!?"

"Madam Pince, I was just in the library the wards were still up." Hermione stated.

Madam Pince turned around and gave Hermione a look as if she had caused what ever had happened to her precious books. " Granger! Albus! Fire her immediately she destroyed my books!"

Then she fell to her knees and started crying. Hermione was very close to doing this herself. Hogwarts was one of the top five libraries in the world. Hermione suddenly began running to the library. It was her birthday this wasn't supposed to be happening she was going to wake up and the library was going to be fine, people would remember her birthday, and Severus might talk to her.

She could feel her eyes watering, she was rapidly blinking her eyes so that tears wouldn't fall, cheeks were tinged red, lips swollen for biting them. She was a mess. Hermione threw the library doors open and started crying immediately.

There were all her friends with banners around the library saying "Happy Birthday 'Mione!" Trying to wipe the tears away she was smothered with hugs by Ron and Harry.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she hugged most of the order, and was pushed into a chair where packages and envelopes were waiting to be opened. All were addressed to her. Hermione couldn't help but let tears fall down her eyes.

Hermione didn't know but Severus Snape was watching in the corner of the library. Watching how the people she loved most were by her side. Her face was bright, pale, with tinged rosemary cheeks. Swollen lips that opened with bright beautiful white teeth, with a voice that emitted with cheerful laughter. How could anyone not feel attracted to someone who was beautiful and intelligent at the same time. He watched as the party went on for hours. The headmaster had cancelled classes for the day but, the students were rest assured on Monday the classes would be extended for the lack of class today. Soon people were leaving and he watched as Hermione had a house-elf, Dobby, take her presents to her rooms. Soon he watched as Hermione hugged her two friends and walked with them to the gates.

Severus stood watching out of the window as she waved bye as they apparated. Hermione walked around the lake once with a dream-like expression on her face and walked into the doors of Hogwarts.

"Granger."

"Snape." Hermione s face had went into a cold icy stare rather then the beautiful relaxed face.

"Your present Professor Granger." Severus placed a rectangle box in one hand and then pulled another box out of his pocket and placed it on top of the rectangle.

Hermione was looking at the package when she looked up, she saw Snapes robes hug the corner he had just turned.

Hermione walked to her rooms and enlarged the rectangle box. Removed the gold ribbon, which she was surprised since it was a Gryffindor color, and took off the top. Twenty-one red roses were lying on top of black ruffled paper. Hermione took the other box she enlarged it to the regular size which was the shape of a rectangle. An envelope. Hermione ripped it open and read very simple words.

You are twenty-one, make your decisions wisely.

Hermione smiled and pulled the roses out, smiled and walked into her grand bathroom for a long hot bath.

**And yes I did Delete the stories, Fuel and Gin, I m sorry maybe I'll rewrite them, Later. But anyways Review.**

**SlytherinGin**


	18. October, Breezes, Fall

**A/N: Okay! I haven't written in a while because a small little thing called _LIFE_ got in the way. I'm really sorry! But, it happens you know. But, hopefully I will have another chapter by Thursday. I'm not going to thank the reviewers individually but I am going to next chapter though. I will thank you all though! I will answer the number one question. _Yes I am going to finish this story_. So never fear! Not much dialogue in this chapter though, more descriptive, and this isn't in all detail but this is rated R.**

"Hermione!" Hermione whipped her head around and glared towards her best female friend. "Excuse Me, Professor Granger." Hermione watched as Ginny Weasley corrected her self, blushing red as her hair. Hermione smiled at her friend to let Ginny know it was alright.

"Professor Granger, I need to speak with you privately." Ginny looked at Hermione with a look and the tone in the voice that spoke out loud -I-Need-to-Talk-to-You.

"Sure Ms. Weasley why don't you come by _my office _when you get a chance." Hermione hoped Ginny was getting the hint. Ginny smiled and Hermione knew Ginny did get the hint.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and Hermione decided to go to outside. It was the middle of October, it was fall and that meant the perfect weather. It was the perfect weather for her, the perfect weather to think, and her favorite walks around the lake.

Hermione walked out side of Hogwarts and felt the cool breeze fly through her hair. For some reason she felt like crying. As she walked against the wind the cool breeze teased her eyes, making them watery. She thought about the kisses she shared with Severus. Hermione did not speak with Severus alone since her birthday, unless at staff meetings. They had passed each other in the hall and after a couple of glances around Hermione had walked closer to him and they had leaned so close as if to kiss, but with just a brush of the noses, with the noise of the kids coming from dinner they leaped aside and walked into different directions.

Hermione settled herself against a tree facing the lake but secluded to the school's view. Closed her eyes, and allowed another cool breeze to flow through her long wavy hair; she could feel her hair rap around the round tree. Hermione let a tear fall and then soft lips kissed her face. Hermione eyes snapped open to see Severus Snape kissing her tears away.

"Hermione." She looked up at him startled at the softness but yet firmness in his voice.

"Severus, I've been so busy. I wanted to go see yo- oh." Hermione was cut off with Severus soft lips kissed down her face to her lips down her neck. Severus loosened Hermione's teaching robes and Hermione helped him. Severus caressed Hermione's curves through the fabric of her clothes. Starting to remove Severus robes she couldn't help but feel that this was right.

She was outside, it was fall, her favorite season, the wind was cool, but with the heated passion that she was experiencing with Severus was no match. She looked up as Severus was trailing kisses down, down, and further down. The moon was a beautiful crescent; few stars were around the moon, allowing the moon to have its beauty on its own.

Both, Hermione and Severus, were now with out their clothes and Hermione was straddling Severus. Soon after several kisses Hermione felt Severus enter her, and couldn't help but let out a small moan, and bit down on Severus shoulder to cut it off. She didn't want to attract any attention towards the two. The two began moving as one and Hermione noticed how they no longer cared bout attracting any attention as their grunts, and moans grew louder as they came, and shuddered as one. Hermione lay on Severus panting relaxing. Without covering themselves they laid there with the nice October breeze blowing against them. The breeze cooling the heated sweat that came from them making love.

Soon Hermione dressed Severus by hand. Buttoning every single button, smoothing out every crease, and stealing kisses on him when she could. He didn't return the stolen kisses on his behalf, but that was expected, he was Severus Snape. Severus did not redress her in return but when she did put on her teaching robes over her muggle clothes he did kiss her neck softly before he buttoned it, concealing her usually milky but now heated, skin.

Hermione and Severus walked into Hogwarts; the students were all in bed in time for curfew. Well the ones that weren't rebellious, anyway. Severus went down to his dungeons with only one word to Hermione "Hamlet." Hermione nodded understanding him. Walking towards the sixth floor Hermione was lost in her thoughts of what she thought was a passionate night she had so far had with Severus. Taking a shower, and changing into a silk tank and silk pants, crimson and gold, of course, she walked back down towards the dungeons, faced the painting of Salazar Slytherin and said Potions. Walked into Severus bed chambers, moved back the canopy and climbed into bed next to Severus. She hadn't expected him to hold her, but he did move close to her enough to let her know that he was there for her. They slept through the night and eventually Hermione felt Severus hold her. She smiled and dreamt of the future of what she wished to come.

**Review, and Review! Ch. 19 up soon!**


End file.
